


Quien eres ahora.

by Moon_Shadow0704



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don´t know what else to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Shadow0704/pseuds/Moon_Shadow0704
Summary: -Okay, ¿alguien puede explicarme qué sucede aquí?Castiel suspiró de nuevo y desvió su mirada a la derecha, había molestia y tensión evidente en cada uno de sus músculos. Dean lo ojeó con curiosidad.-¿Y a este que le pasa?Sam negó con la cabeza ante la falta de sutileza ya común de su hermano, luego carraspeó y se pasó un mechón de su perfecto y sedoso cabello castaño tras su oreja.-Así que… hace dos semanas jóvenes comenzaron a desaparecer de un club nocturno…¿antro?- leyó -En fin, van catorce víctimas, todos rondando los veinte. Nadie sabe qué pasa con ellos, solo entran y… se esfuman.(...)-Hay una especie de… rumor interesante.Dean lo miró.-Dicen que… un hombre ronda por ese lugar y si eres lo suficientemente afortunado, podrá cumplir tus más grandes deseos- agregó sin apartar la vista de su hermano un momento, ambos parecían pensar lo mismo.Se enderezó.-Así que un Djinn.Sam asintió, su cabello siguió el movimiento.-Un Djinn, y poderoso.(...) Espera, espera, espera- dijo, su voz sonaba una octava más aguda, una mal intento por contener su emoción -Estás diciendo que… ¿que Rowena tiene un hechizo para rejuvenecer?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Iuvenis

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien en estos terrible tiempos de incertidumbre. 
> 
> Así que... adoro a esta pareja y tenía demasiado tiempo libre en mis manos y pensé que podría intentar hacer realidad uno de mis más grandes y frustrados sueños en esta vida que es ver a Dean Winchester y a Castiel finalmente admitir sus sentimientos. Llevo 15 temporadas viéndolos ir en círculos y es realmente frustrante, así que creé esto sin meditarlo debidamente (como todo lo que hago en esta vida). Tengo miedo de como vaya a terminar la serie y pensé (si lo logro) adelantarme antes de ver un final que estoy casi segura nos va a partir el corazón a todos. 
> 
> Uhhh fuera de eso es mi primer fic aquí y no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona esta plataforma :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

-Por enésima vez Dean, tienes que comer más sano.

El menor de los Winchester entró por la puerta principal del búnker, llevaba en cada mano bolsas de tela de las compras (porque el medio ambiente) y en la cara tatuada una expresión de evidente molestia. Habían salido esa mañana temprano por provisiones para llenar la alacena, pues ahora con cuatro personas viviendo en el mismo lugar casi todas teniendo que alimentarse, las cosas se acababan con alarmante rapidez y los viajes a la tienda se habían hecho más largos y más frecuentes. 

Detrás de él casi pisándole los talones venía su hermano mayor Dean, quien similarmente cargaba otro montón de bolsas que sentía le estaban cortando la circulación de los dedos. Bajo sus axilas apretaba botellas de vidrio y alguna que otra lata de salsa y todo este malabarismo porque se negaba a hacer segundos viajes, mejor perder alguna extremidad a dar doble vuelta. Una de las bolsas exhibía una gran mancha sospechosa en el la parte inferior, así que cualquiera que lo conociera bien y su amor por la comida poco saludable, diría que era grasa.

Bajaron entre barullo las escaleras de metal que conducían hacia la habitación de la mesa del mapa y posteriormente se encaminaron hacia la cocina, en algún momento Dean había perdido una lata de frijoles y había fingido no verla rodar bajo un librero. 

Llegaron en cuestión de segundos, aún seguían discutiendo; sin embargo en cuanto sus manos estuvieron vacías el mayor de los hermanos corrió a sacar una cerveza del refrigerador y mirando con sorna a su consanguíneo la destapó y le dió un gran trago exagerado, casi de comercial. Sam arrugó la nariz.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, vine a esta vida a disfrutar- alegó agitando ligeramente el vidrio tintado de marrón, el líquido hizo ruido cuando chocó con las paredes de la botella -De algo me tengo que morir.

Su hermano no le dijo nada pero roló los ojos y comenzó a sacar las compras. 

-Si, de una trombosis.

Dean rió y se encogió de hombros. Sam miró al cielo una vez más.

-¡Regresaron!

Giraron la cabeza al unísono y se encontraron con Jack parado en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Lucía una playera de Led Zeppelin que Dean le había regalado en navidad, unos jeans deslavados y unas botas gruesas marrón. En su mano derecha cargaba un libro bastante voluminoso; probablemente tomaba lecciones con Castiel antes de que llegaran.

-Si, Jack- Sam le devolvió el gesto -Traje algo de tofu.

El niño puso una cara casi asustada y Dean por poco se atraganta con la cerveza. 

-¿Ves?- rió con la barbilla empapada en el líquido ambarino -Hasta el nephilim teme a tu comida.

Sam le lanzó dagas con los ojos.

-Eso es porque últimamente no ha hecho más que comer frutilupis a las 3 de la mañana contigo- Jack y Dean se encogieron al mismo tiempo cuando se supieron atrapados. 

Dean estaba convencido de que habían sido lo suficientemente cautelosos. Incluso se cercioraba de mantener las luces apagadas cuando optaban por servirse un poco aún si eso implicaba dolorosos golpes en el dedo chiquito del pie con los muebles de alrededor por no poder ver más allá de su nariz.

El menor de los Winchester suspiró y roló los ojos por enésima vez ese día -Es muy evidente cuando bajo por las mañanas y encuentro los dos tazones sucios en el fregadero, por lo menos podrían lavarlos- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza -Por favor Dean, nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad de llevar una vida sana por una u otra razón, pero no voy a permitir que hagas lo mismo con Jack, debe comer bien.

Alzó las manos al el aire resignado, cuando su hermano entraba en modo mamá gallina con su pláticas sobre salud y esas porquerías no había quien lo parara.

-Además- insistió -Puede que antes pudieras vivir a base de Churrumais y refresco, pero te recuerdo que ya no somos tan jóvenes.

Dean giró sobre sus talones y dió un manotazo al aire restándole importancia. Intentó imaginarse que su hermano no estaba en la habitación para seguir tomando su cerveza en santa paz. Sinceramente no quería que nadie le recordara de cuántos años habían pasado desde el día en que había viajado toda la noche en búsqueda de su hermano para decirle que su papá no había vuelto de cacería, nah… no había sido hace tanto, definitivamente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su desayuno (si desayunaba) consistía en frituras o gomitas de colores. Aún era muy joven.

-Sam tiene razón Jack- una voz grave, fuerte, pero suave como el terciopelo se escuchó tras el niño. Esa voz pertenecía a Castiel, quien ingresó a la cocina con pasos tranquilos, portando su eterno traje y gabardina café que a ojos de Dean lo hacía lucir como un feo espantapájaros. ¿Por qué diablos siempre traía eso puesto cuando le había regalado muchas camisetas y jeans? -La clave de una vida saludable son el ejercicio y la alimentación.

Tuvo que bufar y mirar al cielo.

-Me largo de aquí antes de que empiecen a intercambiar recetas.

Castiel suspiró.

-Dean, quizá deberías hacer caso a tu hermano. Cada vez que te sanaba limpiaba tu sangre de todo aquello que pudiera comprometer tu salud cardiovascular, sin embargo actualmente…-observo sus manos y una mirada resignada cruzó sus ojos -Puede que me vea imposibilitado de hacerlo.

El mayor de los Winchester sintió que se desinflaba cual globo ante el comentario, el ver a su ángel convertirse cada día en un humano era definitivamente algo duro. En especial cuando sabía que era a causa de ellos dos. Mil y una veces se había preguntado que si no fuera por esto, si no fuera por Chuck y su extraña obsesión… si el presumido Todopoderoso jamás se hubiera sentido aburrido y hubiera escrito esa absurda historia y ellos jamás hubieran nacido, quizá los ángeles no habrían caído y perdido sus alas y Castiel seguiría en el cielo con su gracia al máximo, viviendo la vida contenta y apacible de un ángel del señor. Y… ¿había pensado en Castiel como  _ su  _ ángel?.

-Está bien, está bien- respondió incómodo tratando de mirar a cualquier lugar menos a él, se decidió por el tostador de la esquina, era un tostador muy bonito. Uno creería que después de tantos años, la mirada de Castiel lo dejaría de poner tan incómodo -Comeré el menjurje que prepare.

Todos negaron con la cabeza ante su comentario, aún así fue suficiente para Sam.

Dos horas después ya habían almorzado y Dean se encontrara lavando los platos con el único propósito de evitar la mirada socarrona de su hermano (por más que intentó fingirlo, la comida… no había estado tan mal), estaba por acabar con su tarea cuando se miró en el reflejo metálico del refrigerador y se preguntó sí quizá los años habían atrofiado su paladar también. Dejó el plato a medio lavar cuando un destello plateado llamó su atención y con las manos aún mojadas se inspeccionó el cabello, arrancando una cana que brillaba a contraluz. Arrugó la nariz en el momento en que la tuvo entre sus dedos y la estudió con odio, arrugando los ojos hasta casi quedarse ciego.

-Espero que ese cabello no te haya hecho enojar.

Dean dio un respingo y cerró los ojos. Se llevó la mano al pecho sin siquiera querer sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora como un caballo desbocado. La voz ronca y grave del ángel lo había sorprendido.

-Ok, Cas, si no me mata la comida, lo vas a hacer tú.

El ángel ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad en un gesto que Dean conocía ya tan bien pero que jamás dejaría de ser adorable. Sus malditos ojos azules destellaron cuando un rayo de luz los alcanzó.

-Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a mi presencia.

-Lo estoy- giró rápidamente y tirando el ofendido cabello al aire intentó retomar su tarea -Solo estaba algo distraído. A veces juro que aún tienes alas y vas volando por ahí en lugar de caminar- suspiró - Sigues necesitando el maldito cascabel.

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca se mordió la lengua con fuerza y se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente con rapidez. Debió de haberse controlado, pero no, él y su maldita bocota. Y es que cuando estaba Castiel siempre le daba alguna especie de diarrea verbal, era incapaz de contenerse y decía lo primero que venía a su mente. Aún si eso era un estúpido comentario que se refería a la pobre situación actual en la que se encontraba el ente del cielo.

La mirada del ángel se oscureció con algo parecido a añoranza mezclada con tristeza, Dean gruñó para sus adentros, genial, ahora lo había hecho sentir mal. Tenía que arreglar esto.

-Uhmm, Cas, no importa, ¿sabes?- dio unos pasos dubitativos hacia él, sus manos mojadas gotearon sobre el piso de la cocina y sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro -Alas o no, ángel o no... eres importante- _“_ __Que elocuente Dean Winchester”_ ,  _ pensó.

Castiel suspiró con resignación y movió la cabeza con la mirada gacha como restándole importancia, no parecía muy convencido. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo más de lo que probablemente también se arrepentiría después pero la voz grave de Sam los interrumpió desde la sala.

-¡Chicos, tenemos un caso!

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, alertados. Dean aprovechó el contacto visual y trató de descifrar lo que había en sus irises cerúleos a la luz cálida de la cocina, intentando ver que tanto daño había hecho con su célebre comentario, sin embargo la molesta voz de Sam volvió a escucharse urgente.

-¡Chicos!

Castiel fue el primero en romper el encanto (como casi siempre) y se giró. Dean se sintió algo frustrado y se preguntó si acaso al ser un ángel tenía alguna especie de poder especial para acabar con lo que fuera que los atrapaba cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, porque para él, era ciertamente imposible. La idea ocasionó que sintiera incomodidad en el pecho y se llevó una mano cuando la sensación se volvió casi dolorosa. Quizá después de todo si era buena idea dejar de comer tanta carne.

-Vamos.

No lo siguió. En su lugar lo observó marcharse y se recargó en la encimera llevándose una mano al rostro, observando su gabardina desaparecer tras él por entre sus dedos. Intentó no pensar mucho en ello, pero sabía que a Castiel muy en el fondo aún le molestaba la idea de convertirse en humano, y Dean estaba seguro del porqué. Sabía que creía que así no podría brindarles su ayuda, que sería inútil, un estorbo, y aunque mil y una veces le habían hecho saber que no era así, que era parte de la familia y poderes o no su presencia siempre era importante (para Dean imperativa), parecía que sus palabras entraban en oídos sordos. 

Dejó caer la mano con pesadez y miró al piso, se sintió peor porque sabía que el que Castiel pensara así era en gran parte su culpa. Todos los días batallaba con una forma de hacerle entender que lo quería aquí con ellos, y lo encontraba más difícil que luchar contra cualquier monstruo o cualquier otro trabajo. Todos los días tropezaba con las palabras correctas para decirle que lo necesitaba… lo necesitaban. 

Suspiró pesadamente. Con el fin del mundo y Dios pisándoles los talones cada vez descansaba menos y menos, la preocupación siempre encontraba forma de hacerse paso por sus mente hasta dejarlo agotado. Intentó fingir que lo que más le quitaba el sueño no era la idea de levantarse una mañana y encontrarse con que el ángel había desaparecido de nuevo dejando un vacío en sus vidas, todo porque él no sabía comunicar lo que sentía.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, hallaría la manera de hacerlo entender, aún si perdía la dignidad en el proceso. Un ruido proveniente del salón lo hizo recordar que su hermano lo esperaba, así que poniendo fin a su monólogo mental, con pasos desganados se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una acalorada discusión entre Sam y Castiel.

-Sam, es peligroso.

Su hermano juntó las cejas, se encontraba sentado frente la mesa de madera con su laptop encendida sobre ella, su lenguaje corporal hablaba de absoluta molestia -No hay otra forma, no nos dejarán entrar.

-Jack puede ir- respondió Castiel, su mirada viajó al niño que los observaba en silencio parado detrás de ellos, parecía incómodo con la situación y su espalda se mantenía adherida a la pared del fondo como si intentara fusionarse con ella.

-¿En serio lo dejarás ir solo?- preguntó mirándolo con intensidad, ya sabía la respuesta.

Castiel suspiró con frustración. 

Dean se acercó con cautela preguntándose qué diablos estaba sucediendo, parecía que una bomba estaba próxima a estallar. Caminó al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó sobre ella con el cuerpo hacia ellos.

-Okay, ¿alguien puede explicarme qué sucede aquí?

Castiel suspiró de nuevo y desvió su mirada a la derecha, había molestia y tensión evidente en cada uno de sus músculos. Dean lo ojeó con curiosidad.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?

Sam negó con la cabeza ante la falta de sutileza ya común de su hermano, luego carraspeó y se pasó un mechón de su perfecto y sedoso cabello castaño tras su oreja.

-Así que… hace dos semanas jóvenes comenzaron a desaparecer de un club nocturno…¿antro?- leyó -En fin, van catorce víctimas, todos rondando los veinte. Nadie sabe qué pasa con ellos, solo entran y… se esfuman. Nadie del lugar parece notar nada. Y esto obviamente está comenzando a poner nerviosa a la policía.

-¿Y por qué no lo han cerrado?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Sam repitió el movimiento de cabeza.

-No hay suficientes pruebas de que algo esté sucediendo dentro.

Dean se bajó de la mesa y la rodeó, la emoción de tener un caso común que no tuviera nada que ver con los acontecimientos apocalípticos comenzaba a burbujear en su interior. Realmente creía que necesitaban un descanso de toda la mierda que los había estado rodeando, algo fácil que supieran manejar y no involucrara al cielo o a Chuck un minuto. 

Se detuvo junto a su hermano y se acercó a la pantalla de su laptop, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para leer bien pues las letras parecían algo borrosas. No admitiría jamás que comenzaba a costarle trabajo leer fuentes pequeñas.

-¿Minnesota?- frunció el ceño.

Sam asintió.

-Huh.

-Hay una especie de… rumor interesante.

Dean lo miró.

-Dicen que… un hombre ronda por ese lugar y si eres lo suficientemente afortunado, podrá cumplir tus más grandes deseos- agregó sin apartar la vista de su hermano un momento, ambos parecían pensar lo mismo.

Se enderezó.

-Así que un Djinn.

Sam asintió, su cabello siguió el movimiento.

-Un Djinn, y poderoso.

El mayor de los Winchester se mordió los labios. 

-Diablos, odio a esas cosas- gruñó. Dirigió su atención a Castiel, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de su hermano y todavía miraba con el entrecejo fruncido los libros detrás de ellos.

-Pero eso no explica que lo tiene tan irritado.

Sam siguió su mirada y lo observó también a lo lejos y se talló los ojos en un gesto cansado.

-Bueno… en realidad...- tragó duro, no sabía por dónde comenzar -Uno de los motivos por el cual este caso resulta un poco complicado es porque… a este lugar solo dejan entrar a jóvenes.

Dean se sentó sobre la mesa de nuevo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su mirada fija sobre el ángel.

-¿Y…?

-Y… no podemos ir como agentes del FBI porque resultará sospechoso y... tenemos que atrapar al Djinn en cuanto baje a… ya sabes… reclutar a alguien- respondió mirándolo desde su lugar en la silla.

Asintió, seguía sin entender.

-Lo que quiere decir que necesitaremos… infiltrarnos.

Dean gruñó hastiado -Habla de una vez, no entiendo cual es el maldito problema.

Sam abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por Castiel, quien con un giro brusco caminó con pasos decididos y no se detuvo hasta estar junto a ellos.

-El problema Dean, es que no se permite el acceso a nadie que no labore ahí o acuda por placer- luego miró a Sam, sus orbes azules amenazantes parecían casi brillar y lo clavaron al asiento. Dean tuvo que tragar duro ante la imagen, era muy raro que algo alterara tanto al ángel como para que sus ojos hicieran eso. Sin embargo cuando eso sucedía significaba que estaba muy, muy molesto.

-Ok… entonces será difícil colarnos- lo último lo dijo casi en un tono de pregunta sin despegar los ojos del pelinegro y luego recayeron sobre los de su hermano aún dubitativo -¿Y... cuál es el plan?

Sam entrelazo sus dedos sobre su regazo en un gesto nervioso. 

-Bueno… -carraspeó -Estaba hablando con Rowena hace unos momentos y le comenté del caso… necesitaba ideas, ya sabes… uhmm, para entrar -miró por su rabillo del ojo al ángel, quién no parecía dispuesto a despegar sus ojos asesinos. Se sacudió un escalofrío. -Ella sugirió un hechizo… uhm… ya sabes.

Dean bufó exasperado, Sam estaba divagando.

-¿Y..?

Castiel no había casi parpadeando, sus globos oculares seguían clavados en Sam, como un buitre que esperaba porque diera su último aliento para abalanzarse sobre su carne. No era una imagen muy bonita y francamente no dudaba que el serafín podría acabar con su vida en cualquier momento. 

El castaño inhaló fuertemente -Es un hechizoparavolvernosjóvenes y así poder pasar sin problemas- Dijo casi sin detenerse entre palabras.

Si hubiera tenido algo en la mano en ese momento estaba seguro de que se le habría caído al piso. Su mandíbula se abrió y su boca formó una perfecta “o” y las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. ¿Volverse… jóvenes? ¿Cómo en… jóvenes? ¿Cómo en… regresar el tiempo o lucir como cuando tenía veinte?. Se levantó de la mesa de manera brusca y puso ambas manos en los hombros de su hermano, girándolo casi por completo para estar frente a frente.

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo, su voz sonaba una octava más aguda, una mal intento por contener su emoción -Estás diciendo que… ¿que Rowena tiene un hechizo para rejuvenecer?

Sam exhaló una sonrisa pequeña y asintió.

-¡Es una locura!- rió

Cas gruñó desde su lugar -Son jóvenes- musitó, pero fue ignorado rotundamente.

Sam movió la cabeza de arriba y abajo de nuevo, sus írises destellaban -Dijo que es simple, revisé y tenemos todos los ingredientes. Ya viene en camino.

Dean soltó a su hermano y dió un paso hacia atrás, tenía una sonrisa enorme partiéndole el rostro, aún no cabía en su estupefacción. 

-¡Vaya hombre, no puedo creerlo!

-No olviden que los hechizos tienen un precio- casi mordió Castiel y repentinamente las luces comenzaron a parpadear, llamando efectivamente la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, incluido el ojiverde, a quien el tono de voz le causó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo -Si se meten con la naturaleza, o peor, contra el tiempo, habrá consecuencias. Es magia oscura.

Dean bufó y lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Vamos Cas, ¿cuál es el problema?- Se le acercó sin prisa y dejó caer su palma derecha sobre su hombro, ignorando la repentina electricidad que sintió atravesar dicho miembro-Es decir, tú no sabes lo malditamente horrible que es envejecer, no porque sea viejo, quiero aclarar- puntualizó -Además mírate, tú eres un ángel, vivirás mucho tiempo y seguro estas cosas no te afectan.

El pelinegro no movió un músculo de la cara.

-Ok...- suspiró -¿Cuál es ese... ohhh tan terrible precio?- preguntó sin despegar su mirada del ángel. Aunque dudaba que realmente hubiera algo que fuera lo suficientemente malo como para impedir que se postulara para que le quitaran unos años de encima, en especial cuando (por más que odiara admitirlo) notaba que ya no era tan rápido y ágil como antes y algunas mañanas amanecía con dolor de espalda más que menos y sus rodillas le hacían saber que ahí estaban cada que se agachaba. No es que tuviera complejos, es decir, sabía que seguía siendo un hombre muy apuesto, (no lo decía él, se lo decían mucho en la calle) pero estaba ahora en el cuarto piso de su vida y… las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar.

-Diez años de sus vidas.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos.

-Es decir…- Dean arrastró las palabras, y lo meditó, casi saboreándolo. Súbitamente quizá no le parecía tan buena idea. En otras palabras... su vida de cazador no era muy estable y generalmente pocos llegaban a la vejez por los peligros a los que se enfrentaban constantemente. Demonios, él creía que ellos eran malditamente afortunados (aunque eso es lo que probablemente Chuck quería) y quizá antes habría movido las manos y chasqueado la boca para restarle importancia sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces pero ahora… miró a Jack y luego a Castiel, quien le devolvió la mirada con intensidad. Ahora... por alguna razón la idea de perder esto… como las cosas iban… tenía la pequeñísima y estúpida esperanza de que tal vez podría continuar viviendo así… solo… envejeciendo.

-Un pequeño y absurdo precio que pagar a mi parecer.

Una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y todas las miradas se concentraron en la parte superior de la habitación, donde una mujer bajita y de cabello pelirrojo se paraba frente a la puerta de entrada.

-Rowena- Sam sonrió.

-Hola muchachos- respondió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Comenzó a bajar los escalones y Dean se percató de que lucía tan despampanante como siempre. Vestida con un largo vestido morado de chispeantes lentejuelas que se adhería a su delgada figura como segunda piel, las luces del bunker arrancaban destellos de este y eso la hacía verse aún más majestuosa. De su hombro colgaba una gran maleta negra y cargaba entre sus manos una enorme caja café y algunos libros con los que Jack corrió a ayudarle-Te lo agradezco dulzura.

Colocaron las cosas sobre la mesa del mapa, Rowena no perdió tiempo en abrir el paquete y comenzó a verter ingredientes sobre un pequeño plato morado. Sacó lo que parecían unas perlitas blancas de un frasquito alargado de vidrio con tapa de corcho, también añadió algo que lucía como paja.

Sam miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

-Uhmm… ¿Dean?

Dean veía sin ver las manos de Rowena en realidad. Su boca estaba contraída en una mueca.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie más que se encargue de este caso?

Sam negó con la cabeza. 

-No a menos de que mandemos a… Claire quizá- ante la mención de la chica el rubio se encogió -Por desgracia ya casi no quedan cazadores tan jóvenes.

-No- respondió con el entrecejo fruncido. Confiaba en Claire y sabía que era una buena cazadora, pero en realidad seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia el que la niña anduviera por ahí cortando cabezas y viajando sola. Simplemente… no quería quitarle eso a Jody. No, definitivamente no era una opción.

-Entonces está decidido- Rowena canturreó.

-Esto es un error- musitó Castiel dando un paso al frente, su gabardina ondeó tras el, haciéndolo lucir más imponente.

-Cariño, ¿dices que salvar vidas es un error?- lo miró la pelirroja con una sonrisa torcida, el ente celestial apretó los dientes.

-No, digo que tomar este camino para salvar vidas, a costa de otras, ES UN ERROR- lo último lo puntualizó tan exageradamente que Dean comenzó a preguntarse si no tendría razón.

Rowena roló los ojos y agregó otra cosa a su mezcla -Vamos, no seas exagerado. Diez años más, diez años menos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Mucha- contraatacó y sostuvo un duelo de miradas con la bruja -Sam y Dean son humanos, acortar su ya de por si corta vida diez años es una blasfemia.

-Muy bien, suficiente- Dean se colocó en medio de ambos antes de que se arrancaran las cabezas -Cas- volteó a verlo y esperó hasta que el otro lo hiciera -No me gusta tampoco la idea, pero es la única manera de salvar a esta gente, ¿bien?, ya después veremos que hacer en el futuro. Encontraremos una solución, siempre lo hacemos.

El ángel le sostuvo la mirada, sus mares azules brillaban con preocupación sincera y renuencia. Dean se vio prisionero de ellos al instante. El aire se volvió pesado y estaba cargado con electricidad que le causaba algo así como un cosquilleo en la piel. Sintió un agradable calorcito instalarse en su vientre. Rompió el contacto entre ellos y se vio obligado a recordarse que aunque era su mejor amigo, el hombre parado frente a él no era un humano, sino un ángel. Una criatura mística que poseía un cuerpo tan poderoso que los ojos humanos no eran siquiera dignos de atestiguar, no sin terminar hechos caldo. No... ni siquiera con su gracia drenándose y desvaneciéndose con el pasar de los días, Castiel dejaría de ser para él un ángel que con el chasquido de sus dedos podía mandar sus sesos a decorar la pared tras ellos, después de todo fue un sanguinario soldado por milenios, aunque hace mucho tiempo que Dean dejó de temerle.

Rowena sacó un pequeño mortero y agregó unas pequeñas flores lila. ¿Lavanda?

-Está listo- habló con seriedad -Ahora, necesitamos un último ingrediente.

Ante lo último Sam volteó a verla alarmada.

-¿Último ingrediente?, creí que teníamos todo.

-Lo tenemos querido- lo tranquilizó -Solo es cuestión de que me sea entregado- cuando dijo esto extendió la mano en dirección a Castiel, quien miró la extremidad como si en cualquier momento fuera a morderlo -¿Cariño?.

Dean lo contempló aún a su lado, sin entender, el otro inesperadamente gruñó. Bajo los ojos atentos de todos procedió a acercarse reacio a la mujer -No soy tu cariño- mordió las palabras, y la voz grave con la que lo hizo mandó una vez más, escalofríos por el cuerpo entero del mayor de los Winchester. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, pero era muy raro ver al ángel así de molesto, y Dean se había resignado hace mucho a la idea de que por alguna razón, la voz del ángel le parecía malditamente erótica, aún siendo un hombre. Cuando Castiel se encontró cerca de la bruja volvió a hablar -Cierren los ojos.

Esto picó la curiosidad del ojiverde, quién quería hacer de todo menos dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito sacar mis alas.

Todos lo observaron con intriga incluso Jack.

-¿Tus alas?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza imitando a su partenaire.

Dean lo contempló escéptico -¿El último ingrediente es la pluma de un ángel?

Castiel desvió la mirada, de pronto el piso de madera era muy interesante. Toda esa omnipotencia que antes lo rodeara como una nube intimidante, se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. Se había casi encogido en su lugar

-No exactamente- susurró.

El rubio se inclinó un poco más en su dirección, casí no lo había escuchado -¿Eh?

Rowena sonrió, si bien una mirada de entendimiento cruzó sus facciones y excusó al ángel en un raro gesto piadoso.

-Vamos, cierren los ojos queridos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Dean arugó la nariz y aún cuando todos obedecieron, el los mantuvo abiertos, fijos en su amigo. Había algo raro en todo eso, y no le había gustado para nada el cambio en su actitud tan repentino. Eso solo sucedía cuando algo malo cruzaba por su mente.

Castiel suspiró a sabiendas de que Dean había hecho caso omiso, no necesitaba voltear para saber que esos hermosos ojos esmeralda estaban clavados en él; siempre podía sentirlo. La mirada de Dean quemaba tanto como acero caliente en su nuca y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo. Levantó la cara y tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción en sus ojos azules habló.

-Dean, por favor.

El cazador arrugó la frente, no obstante fue complaciente y los cerró de una buena vez.

Castiel se enderezó y bajo la mirada atenta de Jack procedió a llamar a sus alas del otro plano existencial donde generalmente las tenía cuando estaba en su cuerpo humano. Pronto una luz blanca inundió la habitación y se pudo escuchar el sonido del viento, acompañado de un suave aleteo.

Dean sintió sus párpados temblar. Tenía tantas malditas ganas de ver, siempre había tenido ese gusanito en su cabeza cada vez que el ángel las llamaba, siempre había querido contemplarlas, era tan malditamente frustrante no poder hacerlo. Quizá era mera curiosidad o quizá era la idea de que le incomodaba que aún existía una parte de su amigo que no conocía (lo que era ridículo considerando que Cas era una criatura milenaria) sin embargo siempre estaba ahí, la necesidad de abrir los ojos y por fin atestiguarlo en todo su esplendor.

Hubo un sonido de ropa moviéndose y después algo de aire y luego silencio.

-Ya pueden abrirlos.

Todos obedecieron al mismo tiempo, la mirada de Dean cayendo inmediatamente a la mano de su amigo, que sostenía una gran pluma negra algo despeinada que colocó en manos de la hechicera. Al ver el color Dean sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, ¿negra?, creía que las alas de los ángeles eran blancas. No, estaba del todo seguro de que eran blancas, es decir, ya antes las habían usado y las que tenían almacenadas eran blancas. Sus ojos viajaron en automático al perfil de su amigo.

-Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer- susurró avergonzado.

Rowena asintió con ternura y luego sin decir más arrojó la pluma al contenedor plateado, que arrojó chispas.

-¿Listos?- canturreo mirando a los hermanos, quienes asintieron y dieron un paso adelante. Parecía ser la más emocionada.

-Listos- confirmó Dean, aunque en su voz no había mucha seguridad. 

- _Iuventos_ \- susurró antes de posicionarse frente a los dos hombres y soplar la mezcla entre sus manos sobre ellos. Esta liberó una especie de nube morada que los envolvió como niebla y los hizo toser casi de inmediato.

Castiel dio un paso al frente preocupado.

-Ugh esto sabe horrible- Dean escupió, sin embargo, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos cuando su voz sonó menos… ¿grave?. Se llevó una mano a la garganta.

La cortina de humo morada no permitía que los del exterior vieran nada y eso comenzó a poner nervioso al serafín, quien apretó los párpados en un vano intento por atestiguar lo que pasaba frente a él.

Poco a poco la neblina se disipó y las figuras de los hermanos que estaban una frente a la otra fueron reveladas; primero los pies y después se levantó como un velo de sus rostros. Dean casi se atraganta cuando finalmente fue capaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

-¡Dean!- Sam fue el primero en romper el silencio, se acercó casi tropezando con sus pies. Su manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, parecía que saltarían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento -Luces… te ves… eres…- su voz se quebró ante lo último, era ligeramente menos grave, exactamente como la recordaba, había perdido mucho de esos tintes rasposos y graves características de la voz de un hombre adulto. Se quedó ahí abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera el agua.

El ojiverde con lentitud alzó sus brazos y estudió sus manos para cerciorase de que seguían ahí, sin duda, no obstante lucían menos duras, eran quizá menos callosas, pues décadas de entrenamiento y manejo de armas se habían desvanecido. Las llevó a su rostro y pudo sentir su piel tersa, lisa, las líneas de expresión que poco a poco se habían abierto camino en su cara después de tantos años habían desaparecido completamente. Subió sus ojos esmeralda con rapidez y sintió un calorcito agradable sentarse en la base de su pecho acompañado de enorme nostalgia. Sam estaba ahí, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión absolutamente idiota. Lucía tan joven... no debía tener más de 22 años. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado y su postura era menos imponente. Lucía exactamente como cuando vivía con su novia, su cabello ligeramente más corto cubría su frente y cualquier pequeña arruga que estuviera en la comisura de sus ojos se había desvanecido, regresándole al Sam que visitó aquella primera noche para pedirle que lo ayudar a encontrar a su padre, quien no había regresado tras varios días de cacería, la noche que comenzó todo, cuando solo eran ellos dos, dos cazadores solos que no tenían ni idea de lo que el destino tenía deparado. Recordó las charlas nocturnas a la luz de las estrellas y sus estúpidas bromas infantiles. Recordó lo bien que se había sentido cuando por primera vez viajó con él sentado en el asiento del copiloto del Impala después de haber estado tanto tiempo solo. Sintió tanta melancolía que juró lágrimas vendrían a sus ojos. 

Sam no era tan fuerte como él, y la ola de emoción que lo invadió hizo que sin pensarlo dos veces estrechara entre sus brazos a su hermano. Descubrió que sus brazos eran un poco más delgados, pero firmes, como en esos días.

Finalmente lo soltó y dio un brinquito emocionado que lo hizo lucir todavía más infantil.

-¡Dean funcionó!- exclamó -Oh Dean si tan solo pudieras verte -sus ojos estaban llorosos y tuvo que sorber mocos -Luces tan joven.

-Y tu luces como que a penas tienes edad para sacar tu permiso para conducir- bromeó.

-Jajaja- musitó el otro en tono burlón, no obstante una sonrisa casi diabólica se abrió paso por sus labios y luego procedió a acercarse a su hermano -Oh no Dean, ¿acaso te encogiste?- hizo como que medía con sus manos, pues en efecto, Dean era ligeramente más bajo, exactamente igual que en aquellos tiempos.

El ojiverde le asestó un puñetazo en su brazo derecho tan fuerte que lo obligó a soltar un chillido agudo. Dean sonrió con orgullo -Oh si, aún lo tengo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si no es esto medicina para mis ojos, me siento curada de todo- cantó Rowena desde su lugar. Dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa y se acercó a los hermanos. Caminó a su alrededor con lentitud, inspeccionando con descaro, examinándolos de arriba a abajo. No se molestó en enmascarar que le gustaba lo que veía -Nada mal…- susurró -Quizá yo también me les una, ¿saben? yo era una niña bastante atractiva en mis días de juventud- Dio un pinchazo al perfectamente redondo y firme trasero de Sam y este soltó un gañido por la sorpresa.

Dean rió llamando la atención de labruja, quien se acercó a él con movimientos lentos, casi felinos. La mujer tomó su mentón con su pequeña mano, doblándolo bruscamente a su altura y clavó sus orbes oscuros en los de él. La manera en la que lo tomaba hacía que los perfectos y carnosos labios del rubio sobresalieran aún más.

-Perfecto- sonrió.

Sam dio unos pasos hacia Jack, quien los miraba también anonadado.

-¿Y?- levantó sus brazos a sus costados -¿Qué opinas Jack?

El nephilim subió y bajó la cabeza muchas veces sonriente, lucía muy emocionado ante todo y los miraba casi con adoración.

-¡Son muy guapos, se ven exactamente igual que en sus fotos!

Sam rio ante el cumplido y sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

-Gracias Jack.

A su costado izquierdo pudieron escuchar un suspiro molesto. El ángel seguía con la cara contraída en desaprobación y el que lo mirara así hizo que algo dentro de Dean se sintiera decepcionado.

-Ay por favor, ya está hecho ángel- bufó la bruja acercándose a él -Ahora, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo- arrugó la nariz intentando parecer disgustada (lo cual era evidentemente un acto) -A menos de que no quieras acompañarlos.

La idea de ver a un Castiel mucho más joven aceleró el corazón del cazador. Cas era muy guapo, era estúpido negarlo, sin embargo, las batallas que habían luchado juntos y por todo lo que habían pasado esos años (sin mencionar que cada día Castiel perdía más y más sus poderes volviéndose casi humano) habían definitivamente hecho mella en su físico, aunque los ángeles no envejecían, el recipiente de Castiel parecía que solo podía aguantar un tanto.

-Espera- Dean dio un paso al frente dubitativo y clavó su mirada en Rowena -¿Cas?, es imposible, casi no le queda jugo.

Rowena contempló al cielo y con voz dramática exclamó.

-¿Por los cielos, qué harían sin mí estos muchachos?

Caminó de regreso a la mesa del mapa donde tenía sus cosas, metió la mano derecha en la caja negra y sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un corcho de tapa. Dentro, algo blanco brillaba y se retorcía como si tuviera vida propia, todos sabían lo que era.

Castiel la ojeó con escepticismo, casi rayando en el enojo .

-¿Dónde obtuviste eso?

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho con falsa molestia -Ay por..., ¿no creerás que me lo robé, oh sí bombón?

El ojiazul no dijo nada, solo arrugó más la frente como cada que sospechaba.

Rowena roló los ojos y se pasó su cabello rizado tras su hombro con molestia.

-Como si no me conocieran, hice un trato hace un tiempo, fue un intercambio justo. Después de todo, esto...- agitó el envase frente a ella como para enfatizar -No es algo fácil de conseguir, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad. Deberían agradecerme que estoy dispuesta a compartirles parte de mi valiosísima colección.

Aunque Castiel no hubiera querido, le creyó, como todos en la habitación. Hace un tiempo que la bruja había aprendido a ganarse su confianza, había cambiado su corazón y les había demostrado mil y una veces de qué lado estaba. Pero eso no quitaba la molestia que le causaba a Castiel la idea de interactuar con la gracia de una de sus hermanas ya muerta.

Caminó hasta la bruja con pasos desganados y tomó de entre sus manos la gracia. Miró el frasco como si fuera a tragar ancas de rana en lugar del poder sagrado y divino que tanta falta le hacía. Destapó el corcho y tras sostenerla varios segundos, finalmente cerró los ojos e inhaló la clara esencia divina de lo que sería su cura.

Cuando terminó, bajo la mirada atenta de todos colocó el frasco vacío sobre la mesa y dio unos pasos atrás aún sin abrir los ojos. Abrió y cerró sus manos a sus costados y comenzó a mover la cabeza de derecha a izquierda con parsimonia. De pronto, como si de electricidad se tratase, unos rayos que brillaban azul intenso comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, sus venas, iban y venían como en ondas y Dean sintió su garganta cerrarse ante tal espectáculo. Castiel aún tenía los ojos apretados y la cara contraída en concentración, había sido demasiado egoísta, ¿y si era doloroso?, ¿y si para los ángeles era aún más prohibido retar al tiempo?, Cas dijo que esa magia tenía un precio, ¿y si el pago era peor para él por ser un ser divino y todo eso? ¡Por los cielos lo había obligado a robar gracia de nuevo!. Ni bien había salido de su cabeza cuando todo había terminado, hubo una especie de destello y después todo volvió a la normalidad.

Dean Jadeó, es decir, tuvo que hacerlo porque... ¡por todas las cosas ardientes del planeta!.

Frente a ellos se paraba una versión más joven del que era su mejor amigo y su frustración andante.  Aún seguía siendo él, definitivamente. Los contemplaba desde su lugar con esos orbes azul encendidos que Dean sabía bien pertenecían al ángel y tuvo que admitir que.. una vez más, Jimmy no estaba para nada jodidamente mal, era tan guapo que casi le dolía la vista.

Justo como sucedió con ellos, las ligeras líneas de expresión de su rostro se habían desvanecido dandole un aspecto menos severo y más relajado, sus ojos lucían más abiertos y atentos que nunca. Definitivamente le recordó al Castiel que Dean había conocido hace ya tantos años, aunque quizá este era ligeramente más joven. Su postura era más firme, parecía que le habían quitado algún peso de encima, puesto que se enderezó en toda su estatura, sus hombros estaban erguidos, evidenciando lo anchos y fornidos que eran. Su quijada lucía todavía más fuerte y Dean estaba convencido de que se cotaría si se atrevía a pasear sus manos por ahí. Se veía más… lleno de vida, despierto y tuvo que tragar duro cuando sintió deseo recorrerle las entrañas. Si, una vez más, su mejor amigo lo había hecho dudar de su jodida sexualidad.  _ Pero qué sorpresa . _

Castiel no dijo nada, sin embargo sus ojos tampoco se despegaron del rubio. Tuvo que tragar duro y abrió y cerró las manos en un gesto nervioso bajo su escrutinio. Dean era... hermoso. No había otra palabra para describir lo mucho que sus carnosos labios plantados en esa quijada recta y ojos verdes encendidos enmarcados por largas pestañas se entremezclaban en una especie de absurda perfección. No era como si no lo hubiera notado desde el cielo, cuando lo había observado por primera vez hace tantos años. Dean era un humano extremadamente atractivo, incluso para su propia raza, pero debía de admitir que la juventud le otorgaba cierto brillo a su piel que definitivamente halagaba aún más sus facciones.

La bruja rió entre dientes sin poder evitarlo, Castiel y Dean no estaban siendo para nada discretos, mirándose como si en cualquier momento fueran a abalanzarse sobre el otro. Estaban comenzando a poner incómodo a Sam, quien dio un paso atrás con mirada algo disgustada intentando no quedar atrapado en su duelo de miradas candente. Era extremadamente divertido. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, personalmente aún le costaba trabajo creer que dos de los hombres más atractivos del planeta hubieran resistido tantos años de estar persiguiéndose en círculos como idiotas, sin hacer absolutamente nada por resolver esa maldita atracción suya que era tan evidente hasta para un ciego, ella por su parte, se habría lanzado a sus brazos sin pensarlo un segundo. Lástima que, ambos estuvieran tan malditamente colados el uno por el otro.

Se sentía la tensión sexual en el aire, extrañamente más fuerte que nunca, así que por el bien de todos y el del que era realmente un niño inocente que no entendía bien de esas cosas Sam carraspeó.

-Bien, uhhh… supongo que solo queda cambiarnos de ropa.

Rowena asintió, las dos bombas de feromonas finalmente rompieron el sexo de ojos y la miraron -En efecto, traje las cosas que me pediste Sam- señaló con su pulgar detrás de ella, donde una maleta negra había sido dejada al pie de las escaleras.

El de cabellos castaños se acercó a esta, rebuscó entre las cosas y comenzó a pasarlas entre Dean y Castiel. El primero hizo una mueca al ver las prendas entre sus manos.

-¿Pantalones deportivos? y… ¿tennis blancos?- arrugó la nariz disgustado -¿Qué diablos es todo esto?, creí que iríamos a un lugar a bailar, no a jugar baloncesto, ¿dónde están las chamarras de piel?.

Sam roló los ojos ante lo último, se levantó e intercambió una mirada rara con la bruja quien en todo momento no había dejado de admirar su trasero.

-Los tiempos han cambiado Dean, estuve investigando y esto es lo que se usa ahora.

El ojiverde estiró una playera negra frente a él, era demasiado simple a su parecer, carecía completamente de personalidad -Ugh… estos niños no tienen gusto.

Su hermano menor roló los ojos, después miró a la bruja una vez más.

-Gracias Rowena, en serio.

La mujer finalmente dejó de mirar su retaguardia y le guiñó el ojo -No me perdería esto por nada del mundo Sammy, creeme, ha sido todo menos horrible.

Sam negó con la cabeza y se encaminó a su habitación.

-Ven conmigo Jack, también tengo algo para tí.

El nephilim asintió y lo siguió, ahora más que su padre, Sam parecía su hermano.

Dean masculló algo entre dientes sobre cómo los jóvenes de ahora vestían la misma basura que escuchaban y se dirigió también a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Castiel hizo lo mismo.

Después de varios minutos, Sam y Jack fueron los primeros salir. El nephilim portaba una sudadera naranja chillón que dejaría ciego a cualquiera, (parecía un marca textos andante y el menor de los Winchester pensó que quizá sería bueno para no perderlo de vista tan fácilmente) de manga larga, con estampado de cuadritos en una línea delgada recta negra que recorrían su pecho, debajo, unos pantalones para hacer ejercicio negros con rallas blancas a los costados, estos eran muy pegados y abrazaban sus piernas sin dejar mucho a la imaginación y en sus pies, unos tenis Nike color blanco de suela baja. Finalmente, sobre sus cabellos usaba una gorra negra. Con esa ropa, lucía mucho más como un niño de su edad que salía a divertirse y vivir la vida que como el hijo de Lucifer.

Sam por su lado usaba unos jeans negros rotos y encima llevaba una playera blanca simple con cuello en forma de `v´, pero que le quedaba bastante pegada, mostrando así la forma de su tonificado y marcado torso. Usaba una sudadera negra abierta sobre esta con letras blancas grandes que recorrían las mangas desde el hombro a la muñeca. Finalmente traía unos tenis negros también de suela baja.

Rowena chifló desde su lugar y se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada leyendo un libro en lo que esperaba. 

-Vaya, pero si no se ven apuestos mis niños- exteriorizó mirándolos de arriba a abajo acercándose para acomodar la gorra de Jack.

-Me gusta esta ropa, es cómoda- habló el nephilim con una sonrisa mientras agitaba las mangas de su sudadera, que era algo grande a propósito.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo así, tienes absolutamente prohibido usar de nuevo estas porquerías.

Desde el pasillo llegó la voz molesta de Dean, quien con pasos exagerados dobló la esquina y se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

Cuando se colocó a su lado, Sam hizo un ruido burlón. Y no es que su hermano se viera mal, al contrario, se veía DEMASIADO bien, la verdad jamás se imaginó que vería a su hermano en otra ropa que no fueran sus jeans desgastados y su eterna franela, porque sabía que era justo lo que sabía que lo estaba molestando.

Dean, como Jack, lucía unos pantalones deportivos, sin embargo estos eran grises, y eran mucho más sueltos, con un elástico en los tobillos. Sus tennis eran de color blanco con rojo y le llegaban arriba de los tobillos. Usaba también una sudadera color negro, con bolsillo en la parte frontal, en el pecho, tenía unas grandes letras en blanco.

-Es decir, que ropa más horrible, y Rowena, creo que te equivocaste y nos trajiste quince tallas más grande.

La mujer rió.

-No Dean, así es como se supone que se usa.

Dean se llevó una mano al pecho horrorizado.

-¿Qué? Parezco mi silla del clóset cuando aviento mi ropa en lugar de guardarla. ¿Quién querría usar ropa tan grande?, me veo ridículo y no puedo enseñar nada.

Sam cruzó sus brazos y dejó escapar una risotada.

Dean entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con odio -Eso no es justo, ¿por qué él sí puede usar jeans y yo no?- habló señalándolo como un niño chiquito. Rowena negó varias veces con la cabeza. -¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que visten hoy en día?

La mujer se llevó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, sobre sus sienes, y comenzó a masajear.

-Si querido, es lo que usan.

El mayor de los Winchester bufó y comenzó a moverse la ropa con descontento.

-Esto de verdad es basura.

Unos segundos después se escuchó como alguien cerraba la puerta de su habitación y caminaba hacia ellos.

Rowena tuvo que admitir que su boca cayó al suelo un poquito. Dean por otra parte no pudo contener un sonido casi estrangulado de su garganta en cuanto lo vio.

Castiel se veía… bueno…uhhm... wow.

Evidentemente el traje que siempre portaba no le favorecía mucho, sobre todo cuando encima traía esa gabardina gigante que lo hacía ver más como si trajera una cortina pesada y gruesa en lugar de un abrigo. Dean alguna vez lo había visto con Jeans y playeras y no pudo sacarse esa imagen de su mente por varios días. Ahora, estaba seguro de que soñaría con Castiel esa noche. 

Portaba unos pantalones de ejercicio también grises, que aunque parecían ser de una tela más gruesa que los de Jack o Dean, se adherían a sus poderosas piernas como segunda piel, abrazando perfectamente cada músculo y Dean tuvo que tragar duro cuando sus ojos recayeron en esos muslos. Aunque solo era un recipiente Jimmy solía ser… bueno, buen mozo. Los tenis eran de tela negros y bajos, permitiendo un poco de sus tobillos asomarse. En la parte superior traía un suéter negro con cuello en forma de `u´parecido al de de ellos, solo que este tenía una franja gruesa y simple color amarillo hasta abajo, en la orilla. Encima de este, traía una chamarra verde militar abombada y para rematar, una gorra negra sobre su cabeza que lo hacía lucir como el hermano perdido de Jack.

Se veía algo incómodo bajo la mirada de todos, así que tuvo que carraspear.

-¿Quizá debería cambiarme?

-¡NO!- lo dijo tan rápido y sin poder contenerse, que fue absolutamente embarazoso, más cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre él y una que otra con burla. SIntió su rostro calentarse y se llevó una mano al cuello en un gesto nervioso.

Sam rió entre dientes al ver que el rostro de su hermano se volvía del color de una manzana madura, sin embargo por piedad no dijo nada, pero quizá no hizo un muy buen trabajo en esconder su sonrisa.

-No Cas…-respondió cuando pareciera que Dean había perdido temporalmente el habla -Uhh… te ves muy bien- le aseguró.

El ángel lo miró escéptico.

-¿En serio?, creo que este tipo de ropas tan… extrañas me hacen sentir algo raro- musitó quitándose la gorra y moviéndola entre sus manos, la ojeaba con desconfianza.

Y vaya que no era el único que estaba sintiendo algo… Dean agitó su cabeza con horror cuando notó el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos. Intentó apartar la mirada pero le era muy difícil cuando tenía frente a él a su mejor amigo vestido con ropas que… quizá le sentaban demasiado bien. Era extraño y sabía que no debía, pero por Chuck, el ángel lucía malditamente increíble, todo le quedaba perfecto, ajustado en los lugares correctos, dejando ver su tonificada figura y Dean se preguntó si sacarlo así a la calle no sería considerado un crimen. En especial cuando por fin, sin esa horrorosa gabardina, pudo recordar lo bien que se le veía el trasero.

-Vaya, me pregunto si no estaré muerta y habré ido al cielo, veo ángeles frente a mí- expresó Rowena mientras se llevaba el reverso de su mano a la frente en un gesto exagerado, abrió un ojo y echó un vistazo por el espacio que quedaba entre su codo -¿O quizá estoy en el infierno y son unos apuestos demonios?

Dean se estremeció ante la mención de “infierno” y “demonio” en la misma oración. Si podía, no quería pensar en eso.

Sam soltó una risilla nerviosa, a Castiel no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

-Definitivamente no somos demonios y no es el cielo- dijo molesto, mientras abandonaba la habitación y se marchaba a saber donde.

La mujer se encogió de hombros divertida y Dean absolutamente no se le quedó viendo el trasero mientras se iba.

-Bueno- Sam escondió una mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans, estaba algo nervioso pero con unos años menos encima, el cambio de ropas y quizá un ligero cambio en la actitud del ángel, las cosas funcionarían-Creo que debemos marcharnos.

Los presentes asintieron y decidieron ir por sus cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino a su destino tuvieron que parar en algún momento por gas y algunas provisiones (más que nada comida, más que nada para Dean). Sam y Jack se bajaron y trazaron un rumbo hacia la tiendita que había en la parte trasera de la gasolinera, el alto se dirigía al baño mientras que Jack iba a comprar una larga lista de dulces que el mayor de los Winchester le había encargado, aún tenían un par de horas por delante para alcanzar su destino y necesitaba el azúcar, quería poner a prueba que no le dolería el estómago por tragarse completa una bolsa gigante de gusanitos de goma. Ah si, ser joven era genial. 

Se agachó para colocar la manguera en la toma de gas de Baby bajo la cajuela y notó con deleite que sus rodillas no protestaron ante el acto, además, podía pararse de nuevo sin sentir que medio cartílago se había quedado adherido a sus huesos. Comenzó a llenar el tanque mientras silbaba una melodía, amaba su carro, pero diablos, cómo consumía combustible; Sam lo molestaba todo el tiempo con eso porque (medio ambiente, no piensas en el futuro de los niños y blah, blah, blah). Como si el futuro de esos niños no estuviera lo suficientemente jodido ya.

Él y Cas se quedaron detrás, el ángel estaba recargado contra la puerta del coche y miraba hacia el horizonte. El sol iluminaba su costado izquierdo y Dean creía que las sombras hacían brillar aún más sus ojos azules. Con las ropas y esa pose despreocupada lucía más joven que nunca, y se preguntó cómo es que tenía un perfil tan malditamente perfecto, sintió sus manos hormiguear cuando sin quererlo su mirada recayó sobre esa quijada tan fuerte, ¿podría cortar vidrio con ella?.  Bajó sus ojos a sus brazos y maldijo al clima frío por intervenir en lo que probablemente habría sido algo muy agradable a la vista, pues la manga larga y su chaqueta verde cubrían por completo sus bíceps, impidiéndole ver así sus grandes músculos.

Un par de risillas cercanas lo obligaron a dejar de preguntarse si Castiel podría reventar una manzana solo con las manos, desvió la vista y a unos metros de ellos se encontró con dos chicas que también habían parado por gasolina, ambas eran rubias y no estaban para nada mal y así como ellos, lucían la desastrosa (a su parecer) combinación de tenis y pantalones de ejercicio muy pegados. Dean las ojeó críticamente unos segundos y después de meditarlo unos momentos llegó a la conclusión de que quizá esa ridícula moda no estaba tan mal, es decir, veías a las chicas todo el tiempo con pantalones de yoga ajustados, finas licras que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. No obstante, segundos después recordó que aunque lucía joven (probablemente de la misma edad que ellas) sabía que no lo era en realidad y aunque lo fuera… no estaría interesado. Tragó duro porque creía saber la razón. Una muchacha le guiñó el ojo y eso lo hizo sentir incómodo, así que le sonrió carismaticamente por cortesía.

Cuando Castiel se puso esas ropas, creyó que estaba viviendo un infierno. Eran incómodas y… demasiado pegadas para su gusto; se adherían a su pecho y a sus muslos, haciéndolo sentir obscenamente expuesto. Por algún motivo se sentía desprotegido, sin las varias capas de su traje que usaba y esa gabardina rodeándolo como una especie de armadura a la que tanto se había acostumbrado a llevar consigo; se sentía casi… incompleto. Pero ahora, al ver a Dean… tan joven como nunca, tan radiante, con ese cuerpo tan firme y ese rostro tan juvenil, redondo, con esas mejillas como manzanas maduras y esos labios tan carnosos sonreirle a unas mujeres que paseaban por ahí… bueno, definitivamente podría vivir sin su gabardina. 

Tragó duro y desvió la mirada de nuevo al horizonte intentando ignorar esa sensación dolorosa como si tuviera algo atorado que le obstruía el pecho. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, algo que no fuera lo bien que esos extraños pantalones grises le remarcaban esas estrechas caderas y como su cabello rubio oscuro brillaba bajo el sol como los trigales en la primavera. Tampoco quería pensar en sus numerosas pecas regadas por sus mejillas, esas que sabía que el ojiverde detestaba pero a él le recordaban a la vía láctea, tan llena de estrellas, infinitas y brillantes. 

No… no podía culpar a esas mujeres.

Sabía que tenía un tiempo que Dean no sostenía relaciones sexuales con nadie, quizá era porque ya no era tan joven (según el cazador) o porque luchar contra Dios era realmente extenuante, pero ahora, con ese rostro y ese cuerpo de nuevo, sabía que no tendría problema alguno en regresar a sus viejos hábitos, podría conseguir a quien quisiera en un santiamén porque era el humano más perfecto sobre la tierra y porque mil y una veces lo había hecho. Ese pensamiento fue aún más doloroso quizá que cuando cayó del cielo.

Una de las chicas sacó un celular y tomó una foto. Dean la miró con incredulidad. Notó que la cámara estaba apuntada hacia Castiel y sin saber la causa realmente, sintió su sangre hervir. Su amigo parecía estar demasiado ocupado contando abejas o lo que fuera que tenía su atención tan atrapada, porque en ningún momento volteó a verlas. Fue un impulso, algo incontrolable y quizá absurdo, sin embargo caminó hasta él y lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo sobre su cuello, todo esto sin despegar la mirada de las mujeres, tratando de ignorar la tensión que sintió en los hombros del ojiazul.

El viento sopló y tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos, pero no le impidió ver las miradas sorprendidas que intercambiaron las chicas. Eso lo hizo sentir una especie de satisfacción casi enfermiza y tuvo que callar la vocecita interna que le decía que estaba mal, que si Castiel estaba interesado tenía todo el derecho del mundo de salir con mujeres hermosas y pasarla bien. Siguió atento a ellas, algo iba y venía en sus miradas y luego contra todo pronóstico, soltaron unas risillas emocionadas y sus miradas cambiaron a… ¿adoración?, tomaron un par de fotos más y finalmente retrocedieron dando manotazos y brincando.

Dean no entendía qué diablos había pasado.

-¿Dean?

Esa voz grave lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra, volteó su cabeza y su nariz casi choca con la del ángel, ambos se miraron fijamente. Sintió el mundo a su alrededor detenerse y el aliento del otro caer en sus labios. Diablos… ¿cuántas veces no se había preguntado lo que sería tenerlos sobre los suyos?, succionando, chupando... ahora lucían más carnosos… suaves… en un gesto inconsciente humedeció los suyos con su lengua y los ojos del otro se oscurecieron.

Alguien carraspeó tras ellos y se separaron de un salto. Era Sam, quien tan oportuno como siempre había llegado hace quien sabe cuánto y los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al otro lado del coche, cargando una bandeja de cartón con tazas de papel llenas de café caliente para todos. Detrás de él, Jack comía unas palomitas, parecía entretenido.

Dean sintió que se le subieron los colores a la cara, y maldiciendo en silencio, se alejó del otro como si quemara rodeando el auto por delante y se metió a su lugar dando un portazo. Ignorando la mirada de todos sobre él, en especial la ceja alzada de su hermano.

Ugh… sería un largo viaje.


	2. Asintonía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero estén bien. Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta serie que solo Dios sabe cuantos capítulos tendrá.
> 
> Uhmm no esperaba que fuera tan.. ¿cursi?. En fin, las cosas comenzarán a ponerse interesantes de aquí en adelante. Espero que los entretenga.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

El lugar era justo como habían esperado. Ruidoso, ilegal, con música y luces desbordando por cada ventana. Lucía como un viejo almacén abandonado en medio del bosque donde solo habían traído mesas, montado un par de bocinas baratas y pintado un poco las paredes, ni siquiera se habían molestado en arreglar las ventanas que permanecían evidentemente rotas en el lado oeste del edificio. Dean no podía entender que tenía de especial; para él lucía como cualquier hoyo miserable.

Era ya muy tarde y la luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, el cansancio por el largo viaje hacía mella en sus cuerpos pero decidieron no parar puesto que el Djinn podría llevarse a alguien más esa noche y decidir desaparecer hasta quien sabe cuando; no querían correr riesgos. Dean había conducido por encima del límite de velocidad todo el tiempo, así que apenas eran unos minutos antes de la medianoche. Perfecto.

Entraron a una especie de estacionamiento improvisado a unos metros del club nocturno por el bosque, entre árboles y tierra. Dean encontró un lugar entre los coches que había y luego mató el motor de su coche, después giró sobre su asiento para poder mirarlos a todos.

-¿Cuál es el plan de nuevo?

Sam pareció pensarlo unos segundos y luego habló.

-Entrar, actuar normal y ver si uno encuentra o nota algo extraño. Si tenemos mucha suerte, puede que el Djinn elija a alguno de nosotros.

-Eso sería demasiado fácil- murmuró Castiel desanimado.

Sam suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. 

-Jack- Castiel miró al niño sentado junto a él, en sus ojos resplandeció preocupación -Quédate conmigo, no te separes.

-Oh, no, no, no- el ojiverde negó rápidamente sin mirarlo directamente, había estado evitando su mirada todo el viaje y eso había puesto de mal humor al serafín. En su lugar clavó sus ojos en el nephilim y continuó como si nada pasara -Jack definitivamente irá con Sam y tú irás conmigo. No te ofendas Cas, pero estos lugares pueden ser salvajes.

-Puedo cuidarme solo- musitó entrecerrando los ojos con molestia. Intentó hacer contacto visual con el cazador pero este lo eludió nuevamente fijando su atención en otro lado.

Carraspeó, ignorándolo todavía -Si, si, lo sé, pero creeme… la gente puede ser algo…- movió su dedo en círculos alrededor de su oreja y emitió un chiflido.

Gracias al cielo, Sam lo secundo y dándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas al ángel agregó.

-Dean tiene razón, suele ser un ambiente un poco impredecible. No te preocupes Cas, Jack estará bien conmigo.

Castiel hizo una mueca con sus labios nada contento y Dean mirándolo por el retrovisor del carro definitivamente no pensó en que quería besarlos.

-Bueno- tosió alzando una mano en el aire sacudiéndose el pensamiento- ¡Entremos a divertirnos!

Abrió la puerta y se bajó casi corriendo del auto aullando como un adolescente idiota. Sam negó con la cabeza, no obstante también rió y lo siguió fuera. Castiel los miró apesadumbrado y luego se giró hacia Jack.

-No te despegues de Sam.

El niño asintió energéticamente.

-No lo haré.

El ángel le puso una mano en el hombro y luego se bajó para unirse a los Winchester quienes se encontraban parados detrás del auto frente a la cajuela armándose hasta los dientes con lo que consideraron necesario para esta misión.

-Un cuchillo de plata- musitó el ojiverde mientras lo sacaba y se lo pasaba a su hermano, la hoja resplandeció bajo la luna llena -Y... sangre de cordero- esta vez le lanzó un frasco de vidrio con el contenido escarlata.

Sam se guardó todo entre sus ropas, afortunadamente eran holgadas y tenía muchas bolsas, así que sería fácil esconder el cuchillo. 

Dean le entregó una pistola al ángel y después le alcanzó otro cuchillo. Se metió bajo el elástico del pantalón su pistola agradeciendo de que por lo menos la sudadera negra era lo suficientemente larga para tapar el bulto que el arma creaba. El movimiento ocasionó que un pedazo de piel tostada se asomara bajo su ropa. Castiel tragó duro.

Sam tomó una pistola también y luego le pasó una daga a Jack.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos para enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera en su dirección, cerraron la cajuela y caminaron a través del bosque oscuro hacia el almacén/club nocturno.

Fue relativamente fácil entrar, en cuanto los “guardias” de la puerta los vieron, cuatro chicos extremadamente guapos, vestidos a la moda y altos, quitaron la cadena y estaban dentro. Una vez en el interior, Jack se llevó las manos a los oídos. Sentía que la música en cualquier momento haría estallar su cerebro pues el volumen era muy elevado, asimismo había tantos colores y olores entremezclados que confundían sus sentidos, básicamente sentía sus ojos girar. No pudo evitar mirar a Castiel con una mueca aprehensiva.

El ángel le regresó la mirada incómoda, tampoco parecía estarla pasando muy bien.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, todos jóvenes alrededor de sus veintes y un poco menos quizá. Muchos iban vestidos al igual que ellos y traían en su mayoría bebidas que definitivamente contenían alguna sustancia alcohólica y otros estupefacientes a juzgar por sus miradas perdidas. El cielo estaba nublado por el humo de los cigarrillos y hierba. Algunos también traían pintura fluorescente en la cara y Dean pensó que eso era algo muy cool. Bailaban, bebían, reían y… ¿qué diablos hacían esas niñas con sus nalgas tan pegadas a los hombres?. Castiel arrugó la nariz. Era increíblemente obscena la manera en la que contínuamente embarraban sus traseros sobre los muchachos. Fuera de ese extraño ritual de apareamiento. No había nada fuera de lo común, en realidad, parecía un club nocturno cualquiera.

-¡De acuerdo!- Dean tuvo que gritar para ser escuchado sobre la música -¡Aquí nos separamos, Cas y yo revisaremos por la pista y ustedes vayan a la barra!

Sam y Jack asintieron enseguida. Sam colocó una mano sobre sus hombros para evitar perderlo y caminaron juntos en el sentido opuesto de los cuerpos sudorosos.

El ojiazul miró alrededor con ojos inquisitivos, tratando de identificar en vano entre tanta gente algo fuera de lo común, o cualquier cosa ligeramente fuera de lugar, sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue a un T-rex bailando conga en la esquina.

Dean lo tomó del brazo e inmediatamente sintió esa corriente eléctrica tan familiar fluir entre ellos. Era como si todos sus nervios se activaran al mismo tiempo con un solo toque del cazador y a pesar de ser un serafín que en teoría no tenía terminaciones nerviosas de no ser por su recipiente humano, la intensidad del contacto era verdaderamente enervante, a veces creía que incluso en su cuerpo celestial real, sería capaz de sentirlo por igual. Lo miró y encontró que sus ojos esmeralda destellaban con tantas luces de colores rodeandolos.

-¡Cas!- grito tratando de ser escuchado por el ruido -¡Vamos por allá!

Asintió y lo siguió, iba esquivando cuerpos sudorosos y traseros que se empeñaban en restregarse contra ellos. Se encontraban en medio de su cruzada cuando de pronto un muchacho voluptuoso de cabello rubio muy ebrio chocó contra ellos y baño sus ropas y las de Dean con su bebida, dejándolos empapados.

-Oh genial…- musitó Dean incómodo cuando sintió algo chicloso y helado recorrerle el abdomen.

El borracho se tambaleaba notoriamente, apenas enfocaba; sin embargo, eso no le impidió empujar con sus dos grandes manos al ojiverde hacia atrás quién sin poder evitarlo chocó contra otras tres personas que bailaban tras él, incluyendo a una pequeña chica pelirroja que fue a dar sobre su trasero.

-Mira lo que hicis...te imbécil- gruñó arrastrando las palabras.

Dean ayudó a la chica a levantarse y le ofreció una disculpa, luego encaró a su agresor.

-Woah, woah- alzó sus brazos en un gesto apaciguante, lo último que quería era armar un alboroto y llamar indebidamente la atención, estaban ahí por trabajo -En primer lugar grandote, tú fuiste el que chocó con nosotros.

No pareció gustarle mucho que le respondiera así, o quizá no podía pensar en nada bueno para decirle con sus escasas neuronas ahogadas en alcohol, así que hizo lo que todo borracho predecible hace cuando se debe solucionar un problema y alzó su puño en el aire conectándolo sobre su quijada con sorprendente tino en Dean, quien en efecto, no lo vio venir.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla sorprendido y apretó los dientes cuando sintió el dolor punzante recorrerle el lado izquierdo del rostro, estaba a punto de responder el golpe cuando una espalda ancha se colocó justo frente a él, tapando su visión. 

Castiel tomó el brazo del borracho y sin dudarlo un segundo le conectó también un derechazo, tan fuerte, que terminó tirándolo sobre las personas que estaban detrás. Luego, sin decir una palabra tomó el brazo del cazador boquiabierto y los internó entre la multitud, poniéndole fin al problema.

Lo llevó a un lugar junto a la pared donde no había tanta gente, jalandolo del brazo. Una vez junto al muro el ángel descubrió con agrado que la música no era tan alta, así que podían escucharse sin gritar tanto y sin sentir que su cerebro rebotaba dentro de su cráneo lo suficiente para pensar. Se cercioró de que el ebrio y sus amigos no los había seguido y se giró para poder estar de frente al muchacho, luego como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tomó con su grande mano su quijada con cuidado y examinó el corte sobre la comisura de sus carnosos labios.

Dean se quedó estático, sorprendido por el repentino contacto, incapaz de moverse. Una agradable calidez lo invadió ahí donde lo tocaba y tuvo que luchar contra la extraña sensación en su estómago que era similar a cuando comía algo del mini mart que no le había caído bien.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, pude haberlo golpeado más fuerte- bufó tratando de sonar molesto, alejando su rostro con una sacudida y sintiendo frío donde estaban antes sus dígitos.

Castiel suspiró y bajó su brazo, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy convencido Dean, sin embargo, pudo haberse convertido en algo más grande y habríamos llamado atención innecesaria. Relajó su frente y estiró su brazo -Te curaré- musitó pero Dean se alejó enseguida. Castiel fingió no sentir el rechazo con su mano aún en el aire.

-¿Insinúas que no tengo control?- luego movió su mano frente a él en un gesto despreocupado -Aquí no Cas, está lleno de gente y si lo haces, tus poderes podrían llamar la atención de la criatura.

Al ángel no le gustó nada que el cazador no le permitiera ayudarlo, sin embargo aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía razón. Bajó la mano finalmente y Dean cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho fingiendo que las piernas no le temblaban como gelatina y lo ojeó con molestia desde su altura, sus carnosos labios se contrajeron en un puchero que inevitablemente llamó la atención del celestial.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar los oscuros pensamientos que habían trepado por su mente como enredaderas. Suspiró y luego lo imitó y se recargó sobre el muro, sus ojos azules apuntaron hacia la gente frente a ellos, que bailaba y tomaba divertida sin mostrar aún señales de cansancio. 

-No insinúo nada, es pura precaución.

El cazador lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo sin creerle una sola palabra, aún así prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Estás empapado- anunció como si no fuera evidente.

-Vaya gracias, no lo había notado capitán obvio- mordió sarcástico, sin embargo después se arrepintió y miró al ángel apologético -No te preocupes Cas, estoy bien.

El ojiazul no parecía querer botar el tema.

-Te resfriarás.

Dean rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Creeme, no será así. Hace mucho calor aquí abajo. ¿Soy joven y fuerte, no?- agregó subiendo y bajando las cejas ridículamente y Cas sonrió un poco.

Sin decir palabra se quitó la chaqueta verde militar y se la extendió. Dean le hizo una cara rara, sin embargo la tomó y se quitó la sudadera empapada, arrojándola a algún lado y poniéndose encima la otra prenda. Quería quitarse también la playera blanca de manga corta que traía debajo pues también se había mojado un poco pero no era lo suficientemente exhibicionista para andar como un idiota sin nada cubriéndole el pecho.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, escuchando la música y a la gente cantando al ritmo de la canción, escaneando el perímetro en busca de algo anormal o remotamente extraño. La música no paraba de sonar y Dean tuvo que arrugar la nariz cuando puso atención a la letra y descubrió que solo hablaba de sexo y basura sin sentido. El hombre que cantaba parecía que traía atorado algo en la boca que le impedía articular con claridad, era como escuchar a un niño de cinco años balbucear. Aún así, los jóvenes lo secundaban con todo el corazón como si fuera la mejor canción del mundo, con los vasos llenos hasta el tope de alcohol en el aire y las manos arriba. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar cómo frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares años atrás, el humo de los cigarrillos y los cuerpos sudorosos eran algo que le brindaba confort cuando se sentía solo, cuando carecía de contacto humano y afecto. Vaya, incluso había sido como el cabeza de aire de hace unos momentos, buscando pelea con quien fuera, insultando, provocando; con el único propósito de sentir algo de contacto humano, no importaba si terminaba con un ojo morado o las costillas rotas. Sacudió el cuerpo cuando sintió algo frío y oscuro recorrerle la espina dorsal, no quería rememorar esos días. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, analizando a la gente una vez más, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, iniciando por esa moda horrorosa y la música que era peor, todos parecían ser un poco más tolerantes, no veía a la gente molestándose. ¿Dónde había quedado el rock clásico, las chaquetas de cuero, las peleas y la buena música?

Un par de chicas usando unos pants como los de ellos y tops pegados que dejaban a la vista sus planos abdómenes se habían acercado a ellos queriendo invitarles un trago… si claro. Dean tuvo que poner su cara más coqueta y decirles que no habían ido ahí esa noche con intenciones de encontrar pareja. Obviamente ambas se habían molestado y lo habían llamado cretino y luego se habían marchado furiosas. El ojiverde no pudo evitar notar lo atrevidas que se habían vuelto las mujeres.

-Siento que he vivido en un agujero todo este tiempo.

Castiel hizo un ruido con la parte de atrás de su garganta.

-Vives en un búnker.

El rubio volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Eso fue un chiste?

El pelinegro no lo miró, no obstante se encogió de hombros y también sonrió ligeramente. Los láser de colores revoloteaban por el lugar e iluminaban su rostro de vez en cuando entre la oscuridad.

-Vaya- dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un golpe juguetón con su hombro -No sabía que te gustaran tanto estos sitios, y yo aquí sintiéndome como un idiota fuera de lugar.

Esta vez Castiel si volteó y sus ojos azules parecieron iluminarse como pegatinas fosforescentes. Eso definitivamente NO viajó directamente a su entrepierna.

-¿A qué te refieres?, pensé que este era tu “ambiente”- hizo esas ridículas comillas con sus manos y Dean no pudo evitar mofarse. Aunque era un Castiel mucho más joven, seguía siendo indudablemente su Castiel. ¿Y por qué había dicho su Castiel?

-Nah- respondió desviando la mirada intentando no pensar en eso, si lo ignoraba quizá su problema existencial de más de diez años desaparecería finalmente -Eso quedó en el pasado, ahora soy un viejo amargado al que le gusta beber en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

El ángel despegó su espalda de la pared y lo encaró.

-Dean, no eres viejo.

El cazador exhaló por la nariz.

-Si, claro amigo, gracias por la amabilidad.

Castiel profundizó su gesto.

-Dean, si estamos hablando de avanzada edad, creo que el mejor ejemplo aquí soy yo, tengo eones de existencia, que definitivamente son mucho más que el par de años que has morado en este planeta.

El mayor de los Winchester movió su cabeza de lado a lado en un ademán incrédulo, rió y Castiel pudo notar que su rostro entretenía algo que no pudo descifrar, y mucho menos cuando Dean repentinamente se había girado hacia él y estaba peligrosamente en su espacio.

-Si bueno…- musitó, su voz era un poco más suave y a oidos humanos quizá habría sonado melosa. Elevó sus manos y las engancho en el collar de su sudadera negra y tiró levemente -Quizá debería dejar de salir con ancianos- dijo y sin poder contenerse le guiñó un ojo.

Pudo haber estado demasiado oscuro, o quizá fue una ilusión causada por las luces parpadeantes a su alrededor pero Dean pudo casi jurar que el azul cielo de los ojos de Castiel se había oscurecido hasta volverse casi tan azul como el cielo en una noche de luna nueva. Sintió su respiración agitarse.

Un súbito grito chillón los había hecho casi brincar en su lugar, arrancándolos efectivamente del trance en el que se habían perdido. Una chica vociferaba emocionada unos metros más allá y muchos se habían acercado al centro a bailar pues parecía haber comenzado una canción nueva. Antes de darse cuenta Dean retiró sus manos como si la tela de su collar repentinamente quemara y dio un paso atrás casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Carraspeó intentando esconder su incomodidad. ¿Qué diablos lo había poseído en ese momento?

-Me pregunto si Sam habrá tenido algo de suerte- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y fingiendo como que no se había comportado igual que cualquier mujer buscando atención de un hombre.

Castiel suspiró.

Otro muchacho ebrio pasó frente a ellos con un vaso de plástico rojo entre sus manos y Dean lo deslizó fuera de ellas sin siquiera parpadear. El afectado pareció no notarlo y siguió su camino muy contento hacia quién sabe dónde. Castiel no pudo evitar ojearlo con desaprobación.

El ojiverde se llevó el recipiente a los labios e hizo un gesto cuando probó refresco de cola con ron. Hubiera preferido tomarlo completamente derecho, pero vamos, no se podía pedir todo en esta vida, más cuando no había pagado por la bebida. Estaba a mitad de su trago cuando divisó algo a la distancia y casi se atraganta, sintió el líquido irse chueco y quemar sus vías aéreas y tosió con fervor intentando deshacerse de él.

-¿Dean?

Castiel posó su grande mano sobre su espalda dando golpecitos suaves tratando de ayudarlo como tantas veces había visto a los hermanos hacer cuando uno se estaba ahogando, sin embargo, Dean sentía que sus manos grandes sobre su espalda lo único que hacían era dificultarle la respiración aún más.

Una vez que sintió que su laringe ya no estaba en llamas sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada casi errática hacia lo que había visto antes de casi morir y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

A unos pasos de ellos, sobre la pista de baile, dos muchachos, ambos claramente muy hombres, se besaban apasionadamente. Parecía no importarles el lugar ni que estuvieran entre tanta gente, simplemente estaban ahí parados, ajenos a todo y chocando sus labios una y otra vez. Escaneó el área con rapidez listo para encontrar las miradas de asco o de desaprobación, esperando escuchar insultos o letanías, sin embargo no había nada de eso, la gente ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

Abrió y cerró la boca como pez en el agua, sin poder evitarlo sintió sus mejillas calentarse. No es que fuera prejuicioso… o quizá lo era un poco, no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía es que a la gente no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo que hubieran dos hombres mostrandose afecto mutuo en un lugar donde todos podían verlos perfectamente. Es más ahora que lo notaba, había bastantes parejas homosexuales. Quizá era algo absurdo, sabía que el mundo había cambiado desde su adolescencia y era un poco más tolerante ahora con esa clase de cosas, pero aún así, a él todavía le causaba algo de sentimientos encontrados.

Para Castiel no pasó desapercibido su cambio de actitud, y una vez que sus ojos se posaron en la pareja se preguntó que pensaría Dean de esa clase de muestra de afecto público. Algo parecido a la envidia le revolvió el estómago. Es cierto que ya había experimentado los besos, incluso había tenido sexo con alguien y no había estado tan mal; sin embargo descubrió que a diferencia del cazador no era algo que gozaba hacer con desconocidos, pues a mitad del acto, cuando el placer zumbaba por sus venas humanas y se encontraba cerca de la cumbre, había pensado en otra persona, una persona de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Descubrió que solo había unos labios que soñaba con besar y un cuerpo que quería poseer casi con locura. Se sintió culpable de inmediato. A Dean no le caería nada en gracia que un hombre (aunque él no era técnicamente un hombre su recipiente lo era y para el ojiverde no haría una diferencia, para Dean él era un macho humano) sintiera atracción por él. Por eso, se había prometido hace tantos años jamás hacerle saber, se tragaría sus estúpidos sentimientos y los enterraría en el lugar más recóndito de su ser. No quería que Dean lo alejara, no lo soportaría. Prefería vivir por siempre así, hasta el fin de los días. Con eso le bastaba.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños en un intento por regresar a la realidad y evitar que su mente descarriada viajara a lugares inhóspitos y probablemente absolutamente inalcanzables, donde tenía aprisionado contra la cama al rubio de sus sueños jadeante y temblando de placer. Tenía que dejar de torturarse con eso, sabía que era una relación infructuosa.

Dean exhaló inaudiblemente por la boca en un intento de regresar su fachada galante y fingiendo que no sentía el nudo en su garganta habló.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí vamos a divertirnos.

Castiel lo miró con reprobación.

-Vamos Cas, un poco de entretenimiento no arruinará el caso, además- alegó extendiendo sus brazos a su alrededor -Llamamos más la atención parados aquí sin hacer nada.

Supo que aunque no le pareciera, lo que decía era cierto; se veían extraños ahí, dos muchachos guapos y solos recargados en la parte más alejada junto a la pared, sin un trago en la mano, con rostros serios y mirando a su alrededor. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando creyó ver algo oscuro ensombrecer el verde brillante de los del cazador. Sin embargo, el rubio pareció atraparlo y parpadeó rápidamente desviando la mirada, impidiendole así estudiar bien lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Castiel sintió algo afilado atravesar su corazón. Dean le estaba escondiendo algo.

-Supongo que es cierto- suspiró resignado

Se quedaron callados después de eso, ninguno hizo nada por moverse de su lugar y después de un rato sin pronunciar palabra, lo escuchó suspirar. Dean le mostró una sonrisa sincera y algo en ella ocasionó que su inservible corazón humano bombeara con fuerza.

-Creo que nunca te he visto bailar.

La sola mención de la acción lo hizo sudar frío, sus ojos recayeron sobre dos mujeres que se mecían al ritmo de la canción espalda con espalda y se deslizaban hacia abajo agitando simultáneamente los glúteos en una especie de sacudida rápida. El horror seguramente era muy evidente en su rostro porque el rubio lo miró con curiosidad antes de entender lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Oh dios no!- rió cuando pudo divisarlas a la distancia -Eso hasta a mi me parece espantoso.

Tuvo que reír un poco más cuando se imaginó al ángel imitando a las mujeres moviendo el trasero de esa manera tan ridícula de arriba a abajo, de alguna forma le resultaba una escena hilarante.

-Me refiero a bailar normalmente- dijo moviendo un poco los pies y balanceándose ligeramente de lado a lado, la sonrisa aún no abandonaba sus facciones -Solo, dejarte llevar por el ritmo de la música, ¿ves?.

Castiel lo observó con atención y algo en su intensa mirada lo hizo tragar duro. Sus ojos lo habían recorrido lentamente de arriba a abajo y pudo jurar que lucían casi… ¿hambrientos?. Después de unos segundos lo que fuera que había sido eso desapareció y Castiel lo miró cohibido.

-En realidad nunca he bailado en mi existencia.

Se detuvo abruptamente y su quijada casi cae al suelo.

-¿Nunca?... cómo en… ¿nunca, nunca?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-Hombre, tienes miles de años. ¿Que no bailan en el cielo?, ¿no hacen alguna especie de bailes elegantes y pomposos angelicales?

Castiel escondió una sonrisa, sin embargo la comisura de sus labios ligeramente elevada lo delató.

-No Dean, no hacemos eso.

-Huh, no pensé que fueran tan aguafiestas- agregó en voz baja, luego, llevó ambas manos al frente y las frotó con un sonido audible como si tramara algo -Bueno, eso se acaba hoy.

Tomó a Castiel de las muñecas antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo arrastró con él al centro de la pista, pudo sentirlo reticente al inicio, todo su cuerpo tenso, sin embargo se dejó hacer y Dean sintió algo calientito en su pecho cuando una vez más se dio cuenta de cuánto confiaba en él.

Cuando encontraron un lugar entre todos esos cuerpos sudorosos Dean comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, meneando las caderas y sacudiendo los brazos de manera errática, a veces fingía tener una guitarra eléctrica aunque la canción no tuviera nada que ver con el rock y movía las manos como si tocara las cuerdas, incluso sacaba la lengua y otras pasaba sus manos frente a su rostro de un lado al otro en uno de esos ridículos bailes hippies con los dedos abiertos con el símbolo de amor y paz.

Sabía que se veía estúpido, algunas personas se rieron y lo miraron extraño, sin embargo no le importó, no cuando los labios de Castiel estaban contraídos en una sonrisa contenida y sus ojos brillaban divertidos sin dejar de seguir sus movimientos. Trabó sus ojos sobre los del ángel y se negó a mirar a su alrededor, aún cuando se encontraban en medio de una cacería y debía estar muy atento, pero no quería perderse nada, una mirada, un movimiento, quería verlo todo.

Estuvo un rato así, bailando tontamente frente a su estoico acompañante que no parecía tener intenciones de unírsele. Eso hasta que la música se detuvo y comenzó a sonar una canción un poco más lenta, tenía un tempo algo oscuro y distinto al de todas las demás, no era un vals ni nada parecido pero la voz del cantante era agradable por primera vez y el ritmo lento y pegajoso. Muchos jóvenes comenzaron a juntarse y bailar con sus parejas, ahora un poco menos erráticos que antes, un poco más tranquilos. Sin pensarlo tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las enlazó antes de que su cerebro registrara siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, siguiendo el flujo de la música, no obstante en menos de un segundo entendió con horror lo que había hecho y quiso soltarlo, pero el ángel se lo impidió y unió sus dedos con los de él sonriéndole por primera vez en mucho tiempo con todos sus blancos dientes, convirtiéndolo de repente en el hombre más apuesto del mundo.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, la sangre en sus oídos corría a una velocidad alarmante y lo ensordecía ante el ruido del lugar, podía sentir la calidez que su piel emanaba y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ante el prospecto de lo que estaba pasando. 

Estaban tomándose de las manos. 

Castiel comenzó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo la canción. Su ritmo era perfecto y su pasos tan ligeros que Dean se preguntó si sus alas no habían vuelto a su forma original. El ángel comenzó a guiarlo por la pista como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Dean no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, se sentía como una chica en el baile de la escuela, cientos de adolescentes borrachos a su alrededor, musica mala y pésimo ambiente, sin embargo, por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar. 

Una vocecilla en su cabeza, esa que hablaba desde la parte más oscura de su mente y que extrañamente tenía la voz de su padre, le decía que se detuviera, que estaba mal lo que hacía; tomado de las grandes y cálidas manos de otro hombre mientras respiraba su mismo aire, bailando lento, en un bar probablemente muy ilegal bajo tierra en medio de un caso, inhalando su aroma a lluvia y trueno. Castiel siempre le había recordado a una tormenta, y estaba seguro de que se debía a su procedencia no humana porque, ¿quién diablos olía así?. 

Observó una de sus manos deslizarse lentamente, viajó desde su antebrazo hasta su hombro y de ahí a su espalda baja con una delirante lentitud que rayaba en lo absurdo, dejando un camino de fuego y electricidad por donde pasaba. Dean tragó duro, su corazón iba a mil por hora y no sabía si debía permitir esto. Miró a los ojos al hombre frente a él y se halló atrapado en un ese cielo tan libre, tan único, tan… de él. Ese lugar donde nadie lo juzgaba, donde se sentía seguro, donde no había presiones sobre él ni a nadie a quien cuidar o roles que cumplir. Un lugar donde sabía que era bienvenido por quién era, no por quién debía ser, sin importar cuantas veces se fuera todo a la mierda o cuántos errores cometiera. Sabía que ahí siempre sería bienvenido, siempre.

Decidió que a la mierda todo, ya se atormentaría después por todo esto; estaba cansado de pensar tanto las cosas, y siendo absolutamente sincero, (como pocas veces lo era) se sentía muy bien así. Quería disfrutar, divertirse como hace tiempo no lo hacía, dejarse llevar por la música y el cobijo de la oscuridad, por primera vez permitiéndose hacer algo que nunca antes había encontrado el valor de realizar, sin nadie que lo juzgara a su alrededor, pensando en que era lo correcto o lo incorrecto, pensando que no estaba bien. Sintió las manos del ángel, grandes, cálidas, su piel hormigueaba agradablemente ahí donde se tocaban y para este punto estaba totalmente convencido de que esto no le pasaba con nadie más. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, en algún momento había entrado en su espacio personal y se había quedado, como una mariposa atraída por la luz incandescente de una lámpara, incapaz de volar lejos.

-Así que... obtuvimos algunas cosas interesantes de la gente en el bar.

Una voz, o siendo más específicos la molesta voz de su hermano menor Sam que había salido de quien sabe donde y materializado a su lado como si fuera el genio de la lámpara sonó a su derecha.

Ambos saltaron un metro en el aire, completamente sorprendidos, rompiendo con toda la magia o lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos. Dean incluso se llevó una mano al corazón alejándose del ángel, quien casi soltó un gruñido frustado al sentir que el contacto se había ido.

-¡Diablos Sammy, por poco y me matas de un susto!

Sam le lanzó una mirada extrañada, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, si los había visto o no bailando al son de la música lenta, pegaditos y con sus manos sobre el otro, no comentó nada, y eso hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cara. Fuera como haya sido, el menor de los Winchester no agregó nada más y sacó su celular negro, ojeando algo concentradamente en la pantalla.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- lo miró.

Dean movió la mano en un gesto desinteresado

-Una pelea.

Sam negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo.

Arrugó la nariz cuando el aroma dulzón característico del tequila llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?

Sam se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -Necesitaba verme lo más natural posible, ¿quién va a una barra y no pide nada?

Dean roló los ojos.

-Pero no se trataba de emborracharte Sam. ¿Cuántos shots de tequila bebiste?

Sam se detuvo, arrugó los labios en un gesto pensativo y meditó un poco, tratando de recordar.

-Uhmm… ¿Seis?

Dean lo miró incrédulo, su quijada casi cae al suelo.

-¡¿Seis?! ¿Y estás aquí parado con nosotros?

Sam soltó una risilla nerviosa y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Si bueno… yo también estoy sorprendido, pero... esta chica no paraba y me dijo muchas cosas útiles sobre el caso -Se miró las manos con una sonrisa que casi le partía la cara -No recordaba que fuera tan bueno tomando.

Dean lo ojeó escéptico, evaluándolo de arriba a abajo cerciorándose de que realmente estaba en sus cinco sentidos -Estamos en un caso, ¿sabes?.

-Yo no era el que estaba bailando y manoseando a mi novio, tampoco uso su ropa.

Dean abrió los ojos como platos, sintió que su cara se ponía del color de una manzana y sus orejas ardían.

-¡Yo no…!

-Jack- interrumpió Castiel, miraba al niño con curiosidad -¿qué es todo esto?

Debido al alboroto, la vergüenza y el horror de haberse dejado llevar por sus estúpidos y cursis sentimientos, Dean había omitido completamente al pequeño acompañante de su hermano, quien ahora que lo notaba, como árbol de navidad, traía encima un sinfín de chucherías que incluían pulseras amarillas y azules que brillaban en la oscuridad, una diadema de color morado, (el nephilim había intercambiado su gorra por ella) una estola rosa de plumas falsas que lucía como todo un campeón y unos ridículos lentes amarillos en forma de dos estrellas gigantes.

Quiso reír ante la absurda idea del hijo de Lucifer luciendo como un carro alegórico en el carnaval.

Sam también traía puestas pulseras fosforescentes en su mano derecha, pero parecía ser todo, no andaba con plumas rosas alrededor de su cuello como un orgulloso flamingo a diferencia de su acompañante. Dean suspiró aliviado. Ebrio o no, había conservado su dignidad.

Su hermano finalmente despegó sus ojos de su celular y sonrió. -Creo que Jack es muy popular en las fiestas, no le fue difícil hacer amigos.

Dean mostró sus blancos dientes y le dió una palmadita en la espalda.

-Ese es mi chico. ¿Hablaste con alguna chica sexy?

Sam roló los ojos, era de esperarse.

-Uhmm no…- Jack miró a su alrededor, la gente seguía bailando ajena a su discusión -Yo quería preguntarles sobre el caso pero… me sentí incómodo cuando me tocaron el trasero.

Castiel puso una mirada horrorizada mientras Dean echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía con fuerza, lucía completamente maravillado con la historia.

-Bueno hombre- musitó mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo y con el otro le daba un ligero golpe en el pecho -Es el pequeño precio a pagar. Si tienes algo bueno para las chicas, más vale dárselo- le dijo.

Sam negó con la cabeza, era típico de su hermano dar tan pésimo consejo, Castiel por otra parte no parecía nada contento con la respuesta.

-Dean, no estoy de acuerdo con que debas otorgar permiso a otras personas para tocar tu cuerpo si el contacto no te es grato.

-¿Grato?- Preguntó el ojiverde girando la cabeza tan rápido que casi se la disloca -No todo contacto físico debe de ser grato si obtienes algo.

Castiel cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y arqueó una ceja en una pose casi amenazante. A Dean absolutamente no se le secó la boca cuando lo vio.

-¿Insinúas que a cambio de información nuestro hijo debería de otorgar favores… físicos?

Fue el turno de Dean de rolar los ojos, comenzó a caminar junto con Jack a una mesa milagrosamente desocupada en el extremo opuesto del lugar donde podrían seguir con su conversación sin tener que acabar con la garganta hecha girones por gritar tanto sobre la música.

En algún punto una chica muy narcotizada quiso llevarse a Jack de la mano a bailar el cha cha chá y Dean casi tuvo que pelear por él. Una vez se hubiera deshecho de sus finas rosas uñas manicuradas que se adhirieron a él como ventosas, lo pegó aún más a su cuerpo casi estampándolo a su pecho y con su otra mano libre comenzó a empujar personas de una forma no muy amable para apartarlas del camino.

-Muchos cazadores lo hacemos- musitó, los oídos humanos de Sam fueron incapaces de escuchar lo que decía, pero Jack y Castiel lo hicieron perfectamente -Es parte del trabajo. Así que solo te callas y te aguantas si eres lo suficientemente afortunado y es algo que te puede ayudar a resolver el caso.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Dean sentó a Jack en la esquina sobre la dura saliente de cemento que hacía de banco en la pared, quedando situado entre su cuerpo y el de Sam que se sentó a su izquierda.

Castiel como siempre eligió no tomar asiento, en su lugar azotó la mano derecha fuertemente sobre la mesa negra de madera y su mirada se volvió tan fría que creyó podría helar un volcán con solo asomarse a él. Una pequeña grieta se formó sobre esta.

-Dean, el que alguien te haya tocado sin tu consentimiento bajo ninguna circunstancia es aceptable, es más, es completamente inaceptable.

Se miraron de nuevo, pero esta vez había toda una conversación sucediendo entre ellos, de esas que un completo extraño sería incapaz de entender. Había relámpagos y una tormenta sucediendo justo frente a sus ojos. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido y parecían estar a punto de lanzarse sobre el otro.

-Uhm, chicos, no quiero interrumpir sus discusiones maritales pero esto es importante.

Dean fue el primero en desviar la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, lo hizo indignado y molesto, bufando de paso. Castiel decidió que eso no se quedaría así, lo discutiría con el cazador si o si cuando regresaran al búnker.

Sam colocó su celular encendido sobre la mesa y por fin les mostró lo que lo había tenido tan entretenido, Dean ordenó shots para todos a un mesero que pasaba por ahí para no verse tan sospechosos.

-Así que… estaba hablando con la chica en la barra, Stacey- esperó a ver la reacción infantil de su hermano mofándose de su acercamiento hacia una mujer que según él era tan raro como ver pasar por el cielo un cometa, pero todo lo que encontró fue odio ardiente en sus ojos que aún vigilaban de reojo al ángel. Suspiró. -Me confirmó que han estado desapareciendo personas en este bar y lo que ya habíamos investigado, pero....

Hizo una pausa dramática con toda la intención nuevamente de que su hermano lo interrumpiera y llenara el vacío con un mal chiste o dijera algo inapropiado, pero no lo hizo, muy ocupado todavía lanzándole dagas con la mirada al ojiazul.

-¿Pero?- interrumpió Jack finalmente, parecía ajeno a todo el problema y daba brinquitos emocionado sobre su asiento. Un mesero llegó y les lanzó una mirada extrañada cuando dejó los shots sobre la mesa y nadie los miró. Sam rápidamente bebió uno y le regaló una sonrisa que decía “aquí no pasa nada, somos jóvenes completamente normales divirtiéndonos”.

-Hay algo más sobre este caso que no sabíamos.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre él finalmente y se sintió aliviado de que por lo menos Dean parecía estar algo comprometido con el caso. Bajó la vista repentinamente cohibido y se mordió los labios. ¿Cómo se los diría?.

El ojiverde azotó una mano sobre la mesa como cada vez que quería atención (típico de él) y gritó sobre el ruido. -¡¿Pero qué?! Samantha, en serio, te juro que cada vez que haces esto me…

-Pero parece que solo se lleva a los… gays.

Las cejas de su hermano se elevaron tanto que casi se pierden entre la línea de su cabello.

-Disculpa no te escuché bien- se metió un dedo al oído e hizo como que se sacaba algo y luego prácticamente se subió sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de él -¿Te importaría repetirlo?

-Ugh, Dean- Sam se removió incómodo, necesitaba que se lo tragara la tierra, no quería tener que lidiar con eso -Me escuchaste perfectamente.

-¿Gays?- Jack miró a Castiel -¿Quienes son gays?

Castiel tan malditamente paciente e inmutable como siempre, oh los cielos bendigan a ese ángel, le explicó al nephilim.

-Gay es una forma de referirse a las personas homosexuales Jack, personas que se sienten atraídos por su mismo sexo. Uhhh, ¿ves a esos jóvenes de allá?- señaló a dos muchachos guapos que se besaban apasionadamente al fondo del lugar, frente a la barra -Ambos son gays, solamente han tenido parejas del mismo sexo toda su vida.

Jack torció la nariz y jugó con la pulsera fosforescente en su muñeca dándole un par de vueltas, parecía pensar en algo. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando ya estaba haciendo la pregunta más incómoda del día.

-¿Entonces quiere decir que eres gay?

Dean se atragantó por segunda vez en la noche con su shot de tequila y lo escupió sobre la mesa, tosió y tosió con lágrimas en los ojos intentando deshacerse de la sensación de que el líquido le quemaba la nariz. Sam por otra parte tuvo que mirar a un lado y llevarse ambas manos a la boca con el fin de evitar reírse a carcajadas, sin embargo las convulsiones violentas de sus hombros lo delataban. No obstante no se salvó de la furia de su hermano, quien le lanzó una mirada absolutamente asesina. Sam tuvo que apretar aún más sus manos sobre su boca.

Castiel pareció sorprendido con la pregunta unos momentos, aunque en realidad fue muy poco tiempo porque después estaba cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonriendo tan abiertamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes que logró que a Dean se le olvidara que se estaba ahogando.

-Eso es imposible Jack, no puedo ser homosexual porque soy un ángel. Los ángeles no poseemos sexo alguno.

Cuando dijo esto tan…seguro de sí mismo el mayor de los Winchester sintió una daga al pecho. La manera tan fácil en la que había evadido la pregunta, cómo si no fuera nada que valiera la pena detenerse a pensar; nada que mereciera un poco más de tiempo para meditar lo hizo tragar duro. Simplemente pareció tacharlo de algo absurdo y casi irrelevante, como si el tema no importara, como si… bueno, jamás hubiera conocido a alguien que lo hiciera dudar aunque fuera un poquito, que lo hiciera preguntarse todas las noches sobre su sexualidad de la que había estado tantos años tan malditamente seguro y ahora parecía que siempre no. Crisis de la media edad.

Jack no pareció muy convencido, sin embargo para fortuna de Dean, no dijo nada más. 

-Perfecto- murmuró fingiendo estudiar la mesa con las cejas tan juntas que se habían vuelto casi una. Todo esto con la finalidad de que nadie viera la confusión y enojo que seguramente se reflejaban en sus ojos. -¿Y ahora qué diablos hacemos para atraerlo? Siendo un Djinn no será engañado con un acto mediocre.

Sam lo evaluó con suavidad, la sonrisa aún no había abandonado su rostro. Dean se sintió incómodo, no quería encararlo. 

-En realidad Dean, pienso que estaremos bien. 

Talló con su uña un garabato (un nombre ilegible) que alguien había hecho sobre la madera de la mesa (probablemente con un cuchillo) fingiendo total desinterés y esperó a que dijera algo.

-Solo es cuestión de que dos personas le muestren lo mucho que se aprecian.

Hubo un silencio casi incómodo.

-Uy sí- Dean murmuró burlón -¿Tú y Jack?

Sam y el chico se miraron e imitaron un gesto de horror.

-Rayos, no Dean; aunque no lo parezcamos en este momento, Jack es mi sobrino.

El cazador sonrió burlón y movió una mano para enfatizar. 

-Mi punto exactamente.

Sam negó con la cabeza, a veces la obcecación de su hermano era absolutamente increíble.

-Mi punto es…- continuó -que por eso tú y Castiel lo harán- lo último lo dijo mirando al ángel intensamente, como queriéndole transmitir algo con sus ojos que era muy importante.

Igual que si a Dean lo hubiera picado algo en el trasero se levantó del asiento de cemento como un resorte. 

-¿Qué?, ¿Y cómo pretendes que Cas y yo logremos atraerlo?- movió sus manos de arriba a abajo en un gesto cómico, casi frenético -No se si te habrás dado cuenta hermanito pero hay mucha gente a tu alrededor que no tiene que fingir nada.

Y era cierto, el lugar estaba lleno de parejas tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales, todos demostrándose afecto públicamente.

Sam como era costumbre lo meditó unos minutos, lucía pensativo y calmado. Dean odió que parecía ser el único que creía que el plan de su hermano era absolutamente descabellado. La música empezaba a darle jaqueca.

-Bueno Dean, ellos no son cazadores, así que tendrás que esforzarte- lo último lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisilla en los labios traviesa que al ojiverde se le antojó arrancársela de la cara y metérsela por donde no daba el sol. Miró a Castiel frente a él implorándole con los ojos que dijera algo, sin embargo el ángel decidió ignorarlo. Es más, como si no le importara ni un poco por lo que estaba pasando, asintió con la cabeza.

Apretó los puños a sus costados. Esto no podía empeorar.

-Ahora escuchen- comenzó Sam en un tono más serio -Jack y yo nos quedaremos en esta mesa, vigilaremos en caso de que el Djinn aparezca. Ustedes dos vayan al lugar donde haya más gente y quédense ahí, debemos esperar que el Djinn los vea.

Dean se dejó caer sobre el cemento de un sentón y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Me rehúso a hacer esto- la manera agresiva con la que mordió las palabras y su extrema renuencia no pasaron desapercibidos para el ángel de ojos azules, quien trató de fingir que no sintió un ligero tirón en el pecho ante rotundo rechazo.

-Dean- Sam parecía también harto de tener que lidiar con su actitud -¿Todo por el caso, no lo dijiste tú?

El rubio gruñó y se removió molesto, parecía que le hubieran pedido que barriera excremento de caballo con las manos desnudas. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que casi lo hace sangrar y Castiel se removió ansioso con la necesidad de pedirle que se detuviera. También tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por abstenerse de leer su mente, sabía que estaba mal y que Dean no lo apreciaría para nada. Sin embargo tenía muchísima curiosidad y a la vez miedo por saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Después de rolar los ojos asintió sin musitar palabra y para el alivio de todos se levantó sin discutir. No obstante, lo hizo desganado y se podía leer la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, en especial cuando caminaba lejos de ellos.

Sam negó con la cabeza nuevamente y no por primera vez sintió algo de simpatía por el ángel.

-Discúlpalo Cas, se que lo harás cooperar.

El ángel asintió y girándose sobre sus talones fue tras el rubio.

Los siguió con la mirada hasta verlos alejarse, de espaldas parecían dos chicos más, dos personas comunes que asistían al club con la intención de vivir sus vidas. Sam se desparramó un poco sobre el asiento y exhaló cansado. Quién diría que eran dos idiotas enamorados incapaces de admitir sus sentimientos por el otro, bailando un interminable tango que para él comenzaba a volverse viejo.

-Sam, el Djinn está aquí.

Jack lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones. -¿Qué… cuándo… cómo lo sabes Jack?

-Puedo sentirlo- respondió y sus ojos resplandecieron. -Aunque hay demasiada gente… no logro identificar quién es.

Sam se llevó una mano a los cabellos y se despeinó un poco. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse -Ugh… ok, ok, entonces Cas seguramente lo sintió también. Solo esperemos que esto funcione. Debemos estar atentos.

Una nueva canción empezó y alguien por ahí vomitó violentamente. Sam arrugó la nariz al ver la escena.

-¿Sam?

-¿Si Jack?- apartó la vista del espectáculo que involucraba mucho alcohol y demasiados nachos y le prestó atención al niño.

-¿Tiene algo de malo ser… gay?

Sam lo miró como si repentinamente hubiera traído sus alas a este plano existencial, ahí, en medio del lugar lleno de adolescentes normales. Eso quizá lo habría sorprendido menos.

-¿Qué?, no, no. Por supuesto que no.

Jack posó su mirada sobre sus manos, se estaba pellizcando un pellejito de su dedo pulgar con vehemencia.

-¿Entonces por qué Dean olía tan… tan asustado?

Parpadeó una vez confundido, no sabía si era por lo que había dicho sobre el sentir de su hermano o sobre el hecho de que el niño podía oler emociones como si de un perro se tratase. Huh, definitivamente hablarían de eso llegando a casa.

-¿Creés que estaba asustado Jack?, ¿no molesto?.

Negó con la cabeza y los láser de colores arrancaron destellos de sus cabellos .

-No... -arrugó la nariz -Dean olía a algo que ardía, como a humo… siempre huele a eso cuando piensa en cosas que le asustan.

Sam suspiró y se recargó sobre el cemento. Subió sus brazos a la pequeña saliente que hacía de respaldo, abriéndolos a la altura de sus hombros.

-Bueno Jack, probablemente le asusta enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Jack lo miró intrigado.

-¿Te refieres al amor que siente por Castiel?

Sam giró la cabeza tan rápido que sintió el alcohol subir por su garganta de nuevo. Carraspeó un poco para librarse de la sensación y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del mareo. Decidió que habían sido suficientes shots esa noche.

-¿Cómo sabes que es amor?

Jack inclinó la cabeza al estilo Castiel y procedió a responder.

-Bueno… es el mismo olor que emanan las parejas que van por la calle o Garth y su esposa. Solo que… los he observado siempre y solamente huele así cuando está con Castiel. Los dos en realidad.

No pudo evitar la sensación de asombro que escaló por su columna vertebral tras escuchar la declaración del hijo de Lucifer. Uh…. Es decir, el no necesitaba habilidades sobrenaturales ni nada de eso para concluir que su hermano grande tenía un inmenso crush por el ángel. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría adivinar lo que estaba pasando y vamos, era su hermano, lo conocía de toda la vida, y jamás pasaron desapercibidas para él las mirada intensas que intercambiaban, desde el primer día había sido así. Cuando uno estaba presente en la habitación los ojos del otro lo seguían siempre sin despegarse nunca, como un imán. Era absolutamente cursi y a la vez incómodo. Sin embargo habían pasado ya tantos años… tanto tiempo sin que hubiera ningún avance que había comenzado a preguntarse si todo no habían sido alucinaciones suyas, por más absurdo que fuera.

Sin embargo, Jack lo había visto también.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que le partió la cara en dos. Estaba tan contento de que finalmente alguien amara a su hermano con la misma intensidad con la que él amaba. Porque eso no era una ocurrencia común en su vida. No, no cuando por más que lo negara o quisiera aparentar lo contrario, Dean se sentía solo. Lo había visto en sus ojos tantas veces; la manera en que miraba con añoranza a las familias y las parejas en la calle sin darse cuenta. Sabía que todo esto había sido impuesto por su padre, pero si ellos fueran normales… estaba seguro de que Dean viviría una vida muy feliz con una esposa e hijos a quienes amaría muchísimo. Como cuando estuvo con Lisa y Ben. Le partía el corazón saber que ya se había resignado a todo eso… que creía que no lo merecía, que nunca podría tenerlo.

Suspiró acongojado. No era justo, su hermano ponía su ser entero a disposición y orden de quien fuera el afortunado de poseer su corazón, lo daba todo. Incluso si a veces eso significaba que corría el riesgo de que lo pisotearan y se lo devolvieran hecho pedazos. Dean era de los seres más capaces de amar de una manera tan completa e incondicional y lo único que quería para él es que alguien lo amara de la misma forma. ¿Y quién mejor que un ángel para hacerlo? 

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una mirada fija en él. Cuando volteó, descubrió que en la mesa de junto se sentaba una linda chica de largo cabello negro con sus amigas, pero ella no parecía prestarles mucha atención, no paraba de verlo con sus ojos oscuros. Traía un top negro sin tirantes y unos jeans blancos rasgados, usaba zapatos negros de plataforma. En resumen, era atractiva. 

Asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo amable sintiéndose algo incómodo, sin embargo la chica no advirtió la mirada y lo siguió observando fijamente.

Sam carraspeó y trató de fijar su atención en el cazador y Castiel, quienes habían optado por sentarse en otra mesa al fondo del otro lado del club y parecían inmersos en una acalorada discusión. Suspiró, lo más probable es que el alado estuviera confrontando a su hermano por su actitud tan nefasta. 

Dio un brinco en su lugar cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su antebrazo y al mirar se encontró con los mismos ojos negros de antes, solo que ahora más cerca, casi encima de él.

-¡Hola!- habló muy alegre, Sam pudo notar el ligero delineador que bordeaba sus ojos dándoles un aspecto más abierto -Oye, ¿están solos? Es que mis amigas y yo queríamos ver si les gustaría sentarse con nosotras.

Jack se inclinó un poco al frente para poder observarla mejor, sonrió cuando notó las arracadas plateadas de estrella gigantes que portaba, eran lindas.

Sam carraspeó nuevamente y con sutileza se deshizo de su brazo.

-Uhmm no gracias, sucede que...estamos esperando a alguien.

La chica hizo un puchero con sus labios cubiertos de brillo.

-¿Si?, bueno pero podrían esperarlo con nosotras- Se acercó al oído de Sam sin titubear un minuto y susurró -Es que a mi amiga le gustó tu hermano.

Se alejó de ella un poco tratando de ignorar su aliento sobre su piel y no demostrar lo mal y asaltacunas que se sentía en esos momentos.

-Uhmmm es que él…

-¡DEAN!

Se levantó tan rápido de su lugar que por poco causa que la chica a su lado cayera de espaldas. Se irguió por completo en toda su altura, tratando de identificar sobre las cabezas de las personas entre el humo y las luces de dónde provenía el sonido. Esa definitivamente era la voz de Castiel.

-¡Dean!

Lo divisó cerca de su mesa, corriendo en su dirección. Su gorra negra había desaparecido y su cabello apuntaba para todos lados, fue casi un deja vú. Llegó hasta ellos con los ojos bien abiertos y los puños apretados respirando laborioso y el cuerpo completamente tenso. Oh… algo definitivamente había pasado.

-Desapareció.

Sintió el miedo partirle las entrañas y tragó duro frunciendo el ceño. Castiel se dio la media vuelta y trotó con dirección a la salida de ese agujero, empujando a las personas fuera de su camino sin siquiera un ápice de delicadeza. Sam decidió que la fiesta había terminado y tomando a Jack del brazo, lo levantó y alejó de otra chica con la que platicaba (¿en qué momento?) y lo prácticamente arrastró consigo.

Una vez que hubieran subido las escaleras y dejaran el lugar a sus espaldas hasta solo convertirse en un punto iluminado a la distancia, Sam inhaló el aire libre de nicotina. Caminaron tras el ángel, quien se desplazaba con demasiada prisa.

-¿Cas?, ¿Cas?- llamó entre jadeos tratando de alcanzarlo, sin embargo, aunque sus zancadas fueran más grandes debido a su enorme estatura, el ángel se movía mucho más rápido, haciéndole imposible la misión de detenerlo. -¡Cas!

Castiel paró tras su llamado, al menos lo hizo hasta que se hubieron adentrado en el bosque lo suficiente y hubieran pasado los carros aparcados hasta llegar frente a Baby. La luz de la luna era su única fuente de iluminación y Sam se maravilló sobre cómo es que había conseguido guiarlos sin estrellarse contra algún árbol o partirse el pie en una zanja. Una vez frente al vehículo, giró de golpe hasta que quedaron frente a frente y Sam casi choca con él.

Se llevó una mano al pecho e inhaló y exhaló en un patético intento de recuperar el aliento, esperó a que sus pulmones no estallaran por el esfuerzo e intentó llamar su atención nuevamente.

-¿Cas?

El susodicho lo miró a los ojos, estaba absolutamente furioso.

-Dean y yo teníamos una discusión- comenzó y Sam agradeció al cielo que el ángel por fin decidiera hablar -Una mujer se acercó a nosotros, mencionó que había extraviado a sus amigos y quería ver si los podía encontrar fuera. Mencionó que también había desaparecido su celular y temía ir sola. -suspiró -Dean se ofreció a ayudarla.

Sam torció la boca oliendo por donde iba todo esto. Por supuesto que su hermano la había acompañado.

-Pasaron veinte minutos- frunció el ceño recordando lo que había pasado -Creí que Dean se había detenido a… pero Dean no volvió. Supuse que algo malo había sucedido. Lo busqué Sam, lo juro -Pasó una mano por su cabello y comenzó a caminar en su lugar en círculos parecía un perro enjaulado -No creí que esto pasaría.

Sam suspiró y asintió, Jack por otra parte lucía bastante preocupado.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó.

El Winchester lo meditó unos minutos, la única explicación que encontraba tras la súbita desaparición de su hermano era un polvo (que era lo menos probable porque estaban en medio de un caso pero hey, Dean era joven de nuevo y no podía saberse, quizá había regresado su incontrolable líbido) o que lo habían secuestrado.

-Tuvo que haber sido el Djinn, no hay otra explicación.

Castiel asintió estóico, lucía absolutamente inestable.

-Tranquilo Cas. Lo encontraremos.


	3. La casa blanca

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que notó fue la agradable brisa cálida que soplaba en su dirección, cargaba un aroma salado y húmedo, le recordaba mucho al aroma del mar. Sus mejillas se sintieron agredidas por el sol que se alzaba sin piedad sobre su cabeza y gruñó ante la molesta sensación de comienzos de sudor deslizarse por su espalda. Entrecerró los ojos intentando ver más allá de los brillantes rayos del astro rey y colocó una mano sobre su frente a modo de protección esperando que eso fuera suficiente para evitar que los rayos ultra violeta quemara sus retinas. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión hasta que finalmente pudo ver la gran casa erguida frente a él. 

La observó con detalle, la fachada era de madera blanca y se encontraba muy bien cuidada, parecía casi recién pintada. Los techos eran grises y las paredes lucían grandes ventanales por los que entraba la luz del sol en grandes cantidades. Alrededor de la estructura crecían unas flores blancas muy lindas rodeadas a su vez por un caminito de piedras. 

Una sensación de familiaridad lo invadió completamente cuando su cerebro terminó de registrar cada detalle, no supo porque esa casa le supo a añoranza y le trajo un vago sentimiento de nostalgia. 

Inició su viaje hacia la entrada pero se detuvo en seco cuando a su izquierda frente al garaje divisó a Baby estacionada. Confundido se acercó para cerciorarse de que su vista no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, comenzaba a sospechar que se trataba de un espejismo producto del calor. Pero no, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para estudiarla se dio cuenta de que todo estaba ahí, el ligero raspón en la puerta izquierda que había sido producto de la rama de un estúpido árbol que casi le había caído encima, el rayón en el rin plateado de una banqueta que no había visto e incluso la abolladura en la cajuela de cuando su hermano había sido arrojado por un demonio contra ella. No había ninguna duda, era su carro. 

Puso una mano sobre la carrocería negra sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando, ¿alguien la había robado?. Oh no, eso si que no, con su bebé nadie se metía y si algún idiota se atrevía a hacerlo, pagaría las consecuencias.

Caminó decidido hacia la entrada de la casa y golpeó con fuerza la puerta de madera blanca esperando al pobre diablo que abriera la puerta. Le daría al idiota que se había atrevido a usurpar a su bebé la paliza de su vida y después de eso le… 

-¿Dean?

Todo tren de pensamiento asesino cayó por la barranca cuando el hombre mirándolo con confusión no era nadie más ni nadie menos que su mejor amigo. 

-¿Cas? 

Abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, no sabía qué decir. No cuando esperaba partirle la cara al primero que se apareciera frente a él, no era exactamente lo que estaba esperando. 

El ángel entrecerró los ojos, estudiándolo. Lucía una camisa negra de manga corta y unos pants grises que colgaban bajos a la altura de sus caderas, su cabello estaba despeinado y tría… ¿lentes?. 

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo le sonrió abiertamente, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, apantallándolo unos segundos. 

-¿Volviste a olvidar las llaves? 

No esperó a que respondiera la pregunta, en su lugar se adentró de nuevo en la residencia. Dean lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras él aún anonadado. Se detuvo después de unos pasos y estudió sus alrededores. El interior del lugar era amplio y fresco, a su izquierda había una sala grande con sillones de un color gris claro y cojines azules. Bajo el gran ventanal que había notado antes de entrar a la casa existía una saliente también acolchada que te invitaba a sentarte solo disfrutar de los rayos de la tarde y al fondo en la misma habitación había una gran chimenea en la pared y una gran televisión montada encima. Frente a la entrada se encontraba un pasillo que llevaba a quién sabe donde y unas escaleras que seguramente se dirigían a la segunda planta, a lo lejos pudo notar fotos colgadas en la pared todo el camino hacia arriba. A su derecha estaba la cocina, reparó con asombro en que había una gran isla que se alzaba en medio, pero aún así el lugar seguía siendo amplio con mucho espacio de sobra para desplazarse. Las encimeras eran de granito gris, los muebles eran color blanco y el gran refrigerador de dos puertas, el gran horno bajo la encimera y el lavaplatos eran de acero. A pesar de todo, el lugar lucía acogedor, lucía… vivo. 

Miró el enorme horno con asombro, se preguntó cuántos pays podría hornear allí dentro. 

Era la casa de sus sueños. 

Castiel reapareció unos segundos después, venía de una habitación del fondo y traía una laptop abierta sobre sus manos y caminaba sobre el piso de madera descalzo. Dean no lo había notado al llegar, pero los pants grises que usaba colgaban bajos sobre sus caderas y abrazaban sus muslos de una manera casi ilegal. Se reacomodó los lentes de marco azul que hacían juego con sus ojos con una mano y miró la pantalla frente a él con la frente arrugada. 

-Dean, mi computadora dejó de funcionar de nuevo. 

Se quedó pasmado en su lugar sin saber que hacer, incluso cuando el ojiazul levantó su mirada de la pantalla para ojearlo con curiosidad. 

-¿Dean?

Tragó duro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?...¿qué se supone que?... ¿dónde estaba exactamente?. 

Se mordió el cachete intentando recordar qué diablos había estado haciendo antes de llegar ahí pero extrañamente no podía rememorar nada. ¿Por qué todo esto se le hacía tan raro? 

-¿Dean?- Castiel caminó hasta él sosteniendo aún la laptop en su mano izquierda y flexionando el brazo de forma que sus bíceps se inflaron de manera exquisita estiró su mano libre y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, colocó su grande y cálida palma sobre su cuello. 

El cazador dio un brinco sorprendido, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, incapaz de alejarse del contacto.

-¿Dean, estás conmigo? 

Sintió la boca seca y se pasó la lengua sobre los labios para humedecerlos, los ojos de Castiel siguieron su acción con mucha atención. 

-Yo… uhmm.. que… 

El ojiazul arrugó la frente preocupado. 

-¿No habías salido por más manzanas?, mencionaste que no tenías suficientes. 

Repentinamente sintió un peso bajo su brazo y asombrado descubrió que cargaba una bolsa de papel rellena de grandes frutas rojas. Las miró como si fueran granadas de mano que en cualquier momento estallarían. ¿Acaso había estado sosteniéndolas todo este tiempo sin darse cuenta?

El pelinegro se acercó aún más, lo suficiente para estar dentro de su espacio personal y Dean pudiera inhalar su aroma a menta. Lo miró atentamente con sus orbes azules y sintió que algo estaba mal, no supo porqué, fue un breve instante, pero algo no era como debía ser. No tuvo mucho tiempo de delimitar qué era porque después le quitó la bolsa con la fruta de las manos con suavidad y caminó hasta la encimera de la cocina donde procedió a depositarla.

-Si no te apresuras Sam y Eileen llegarán antes de que termines de hornear los pays. 

-¿Sam?- preguntó confundido ante la mención del nombre de su hermano. El ángel también dejó la computadora sobre la superficie de piedra y regresó a él con el rostro contraído en un gesto consternado. 

-Si Dean, es viernes. Los viernes Sam, Eileen y las niñas vienen a cenar. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?- Castiel estiró una mano y la colocó sobre su nuca con ternura, masajeando la zona levemente -¿Te sientes bien? 

Asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Sam, Eileen, las niñas?, ¿qué niñas?, ¿acaso era una costumbre familiar?. Quizá tenía sentido… si… lo que decía era cierto, los viernes venían a cenar. Distraído por lo bien que se sentía su mano en esa zona tan sensible se relajó y lo último de lucha que quedaba en él abandonó ese plano existencial. 

Castiel coninuó los movimientos unos segundos más, atento a cualquier cosa en el rostro del ojiverde que pudiera denotar molestia o intranquilidad y solo se detuvo cuando la tensión lo abandonó por completo. Sonrió conforme con eso y a continuación puso una mano en su cintura baja, Dean sintió que le quemaba por sobre la ropa. 

-Vamos- musitó guiandolo hacia la cocina -Si me lo permites te asistiré con los pays y después iré a cambiarme. 

Se dejó guiar, los bordes de su visión se sentían extraños, como si estuvieran algo borrosos, sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el moderno y grande horno de la cocina, la idea de meter sus pays ahí era extremadamente atractiva y moría de ganas de ver si ese pedazo de metal sería capaz de competir contra el viejo pero asombroso horno del búnker. Una vez se lavó las manos y reunió los ingredientes necesarios a su alrededor, se puso manos a la obra y pronto se encontraba horneando una receta que se sabía de memoria, acompañado de la bienvenida y agradable compañía del ángel, quien se movía de un lado a otro con confianza y le entregaba los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios con naturalidad. Castiel había estado ayudándolo con eso desde hace muchos años después de todo. En breve, toda la estancia olía a manzana y canela.

Gruñó satisfecho una vez cerró la puerta del gran horno y procedió a teclear el tiempo sobre la pantalla táctil. Se llevó el trapo verde con el que metió las charolas al hombro y sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo.

El pelinegro lo miró desde el extremo alejado de la encimera, sus ojos penetrantes lo seguían sin despegarse de él, en ningún momento desviaron su atención. Dean sintió su piel ponerse chinita bajo esa mirada. Segundos después lo observó caminar hasta el refrigerador para sacar dos cervezas, le alcanzó una y Dean la aceptó agradecido.

-Estoy seguro de que Sam y los demás disfrutarán mucho tus pays.

El mayor de los Winchester sonrió orgulloso cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Puedes apostarlo, mis pays son los mejores del mundo.

Castiel negó con la cabeza, aún así una sonrisa se abrió paso por sus atractivas facciones.

-Lo sé.

Eso únicamente aumentó el ego del ojiverde, quien amplió la suya. 

Se miraron, Dean creyó escuchar algo así como interferencia en la base de su cráneo pero tan rápido como estuvo ahí se fue, haciéndolo pensar que quizá había sido producto de su imaginación. 

Castiel se recargó casualmente sobre la encimera dando otro sorbo a su cerveza, Dean observó con interés la manera en la que su manzana de Adán se movía cada vez que tragaba y se descubrió imitándolo sin poder evitarlo. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente, sintiendo algo cálido comenzar a concentrarse en su vientre bajo. 

-¿Y cómo te fue en el mercado de agricultores? 

Apartó la vista apenado cuando se supo atrapado, sus orejas se había coloreado de rojo y Castiel sonreía con sus labios pegados a la botella. Lo había pillado.

-Todo bien- carraspeó tratando de fingir locura -La señora Adams quería presentarme a su hija de nuevo. 

El pelinegro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una ronca risotada, a los oídos del ojiverde sonó a música pura. Adoraba la risa de Castiel, era masculina y grave y algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar mucho en sus años como cazador puesto que el ex-ángel siempre estaba serio y callado, tenso como una flecha con el siguiente fin del mundo aproximándose o sabiéndose observado por el cielo y Chuck. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora eran libres; todo había terminado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sus ojos descendieron sobre su cuello expuesto, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana a su costado dibujaba sombras sobre su exquisita quijada y tuvo que empuñar sus manos para controlar las repentinas e inexplicables ganas de morder la piel, quería probarla, quería pasar su lengua y succionar cada tramo expuesto.

-Dean…-escuchó al ángel casi suplicar en un tono ronco y cuando lo miró a los ojos notó que sus orbes azules se encontraban entrecerrados y sus irises habían sido casi completamente invadidos por el negro de sus pupilas.

Se sacudió inconscientemente bajo su mirada, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus entrañas se retorcieron por el deseo. La mirada de Castiel lo tenía clavado en su lugar, expectante. Algo en él hombre emanaba poder absoluto, lo hacía sentir como si se encontrara en una especie de campo minado y si se atrevía a dar un paso adelante terminaría pisando una mina y explotaría en mil pedazos. Algo en la manera en que lo observaba le impedía desobedecer. Necesitaba… quería…

-¿Qu…qué?- preguntó con voz quebrada que salió casi en un murmullo.

El ojiazul se relamió los labios pasando su mano por sus cabellos, Dean contempló como la playera que traía se levantaba un poco sobre su marcado abdomen dejando entrever algo de piel tostada junto con la perfecta “v” que formaban sus caderas. Sintió su boca aguarse.

Ahí, parado frente a él en medio de la cocina, iluminado por la luz del día, Castiel era absolutamente perfecto.

Antes siquiera de entender qué es lo que estaba pasando tenía las manos del ángel a cada lado de sus caderas y lo había levantado de un solo movimiento con una fuerza absolutamente alucinante y unos dedos magulladores sobre su piel hasta que se encontró con el trasero sobre la encimera de la cocina y a un Castiel que emanaba electricidad por cada poro de su piel entre sus piernas. Se había quitado los lentes y sus ojos azules eran imposiblemente brillantes.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por la sorpresa, sentía la adrenalina correr por cada una de sus venas a una velocidad trepidante. Su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho y la excitación los rodeaba como una nube sobre sus cabezas. Castiel exhibió una sonrisa depredadora y Dean decidió en ese momento que de todas las sonrisas que le había mostrado alguna vez, esa era su favorita. Estaba a su merced completamente, bajo el yugo de uno del que había sido uno de los entes más poderosos y temibles del planeta, que con solo un chasquido de sus dedos podía borrarlo de la existencia… y era justo donde quería estar.

Castiel, oh Castiel, como el caballero malditamente atento y dulce que siempre era, aún cuando se notaba que se aferraba a su autocontrol con esfuerzo y lo último que le quedaba de razón a punto de desvanecerse, esperó por una señal en la cara de Dean que le indicara que debía detenerse, que sus avances no eran bienvenidos, cualquier grado de incomodidad. No obstante cuando todo lo que vio en su rostro fue aquiescencia se lanzó sobre sus labios erráticamente como lo haría un hombre famélico que encontraba un poco de comida.

Dean hizo un pequeño ruido con la parte interna de su garganta entre sorprendido y extasiado. La inercia del impacto lo había mandado hacia atrás, casi sobre su espalda, de no ser por Castiel quien lo sostenía firmemente rodeándolo con sus dos fuertes brazos. Sintió su lengua caliente pelear para abrirse paso por entre sus labios sellados y fue ahí donde decidió que a la mierda todo y la última pequeña y casi inexistente llama del fuego de la duda que residía en su interior alertándole de todo esto se extinguió.

Cerró los ojos y llevó sus brazos al cuello del otro, rodeándolo. Se pegó imposiblemente dejándose caer como peso muerto, sin preocuparse. Aunque Castiel ya no podía levantar un auto con tan solo una mano, definitivamente aún conservaba mucha fuerza incluso para un humano normal. Se perdió en el beso, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido y el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Solo existía el calor que emanaba el otro hombre que lo sostenía firmemente como si fuera su línea de vida, su salvación, como si de ese beso dependiera su futuro. Dean sintió alivio recorrerlo entero, nos sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que lo tuvo, era como el eterno caminante que por fín después de haber andado sin descanso bajo el ardiente sol de verano en el infinito y árido desierto se hubiese encontrado con un oasis lleno de agua helada y cristalina, el primer sorbo le supo a gloria y se abrió paso por su parchosa y seca garganta, aliviando la sed. Era el alivio que se siente cuando estás descalzo sobre la ardiente arena y finalmente pisas el mar frío, como un bálsamo para el dolor.

No supo en qué momento sus brazos habían comenzado a temblar por el esfuerzo, abrazaba al otro con todas sus fuerzas y si Castiel fuera cualquiera, probablemente lo habría asfixiado, sin embargo en ningún momento se quejó y continuó con su tarea, regalando besos húmedos por su cuello, succionando y mordiendo la piel como Dean había deseado hacer con él cuando lo había visto beber su cerveza. Su apenas creciente barba raspaba deliciosamente sobre su garganta y eso mandó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Sin saber en qué momento dejó escapar un gemido que a sus oídos sonó completamente ajeno, un ruido que jamás había escuchado provenir de él, era un ruido entre necesitado como desesperado y sintió su rostro calentarse de la vergüenza.

Con una de las manos que tenía sobre su espalda, Castiel buscó a tientas el borde de su playera ligera y cuando lo encontró deslizó dentro su grande mano caliente sin dudar apoyándola en su estómago. Dean gimió aún más fuerte y arqueó su espalda como si fuera una especie de estrella pornográfica, dejando aún más al descubierto su cuello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, rozando sus pantalones contra el otro en busca de fricción. Pudo escuchar en su oído al otro gruñir algo, pero su mente tan nublada como estaba de placer había decidido mandar a sus neuronas de vacaciones junto con su sentido común y concentrarse exclusivamente en las sensaciones. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y toda su sangre se concentraba en su entrepierna, el roce de ropas lo estaba volviendo loco. El frío de la argolla matrimonial sobre su espalda era un delicioso contraste contra el calor de su piel febril y para Dean no existía una sensación más placentera. Comenzó un suave vaivén de sus caderas, sintiendo el duro bulto de la evidente exitación del ángel rozar contra él en un delirante juego. 

Hasta que se detuvo.

Dejó escapar un quejido patético en cuanto sintió que el otro cesaba con sus caricias sobre su piel. La mano que antes estuviera entre el borde de sus jeans, peligrosamente cerca de una zona sensible, se retractó con rapidez hasta encontrarse en su espalda de nuevo. Había detenido el movimiento de sus caderas y Dean había sido efectivamente abandonado a su suerte para morir.

Castiel giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, su atención en algo más y el ojiverde no puedo evitar rezongar, irritado con la idea de que otra cosa fuera mucho más interesante que él completamente dispuesto y jadeante bajo su cuerpo. Reanudó su tarea de restregarse contra el evidente bulto en los pantalones del ángel quien cerró los ojos un momento y luego río, mirándolo finalmente. Sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad, sin embargo resplandecían y lucían como el cielo en verano, brillante y despejado.

-Dean no, Jack está por llegar.

Cuando el nombre abandonó sus carnosos labios sintió de nuevo como si algo tirara dentro de su mente, sin embargo duró un instante y después la sensación se había ido de nuevo.

-¿Jack?

Castiel negó con la cabeza y como si Dean no fuera un hombre adulto que pesaba más de 70 kilos lo obligó a incorporarse con una mano apoyada en su espalda hasta tenerlo sentado nuevamente. El cazador jamás admitiría lo mucho que le gustaban esas aparentemente inofensivas muestras de fuerza, le recordaban quién era exactamente su pareja.

Con adoración y cuidado como si fuera una pieza de cristal que en cualquier momento se haría añicos bajo su toque, el ojiazul comenzó a arreglar sus ropas y su cabello, luego se bajo la playera negra que en algún momento el ojiverde había subido sin siquiera darse cuenta y su marcado abdomen quedó fuera de su vista. Una pena.

-Si Dean, hoy es viernes y debe estar en casa temprano para la cena.

Dean asintió sin entender todavía algo mareado por las caricias. Castiel lo terminó de componer y le dió un beso en la frente con cariño.

-Tengo que subir a darme un baño, volveré.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y en el umbral apareció un sonriente muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Traía unos jeans rotos deslavados y una camisa blanca con una gran franja horizontal roja en la sección del pecho. En su espalda cargaba una mochila color ladrillo.

-Hola Jack- saludó Castiel aún sin moverse de su posición entre las piernas del cazador.

Jack siguió el sonido de su voz y sonrió aún más al verlos, en ningún momento se inmutó ante la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban, como si fuera algo cotidiano.

-Hola Cas, Hola Dean.

El cazador atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela?- preguntó Castiel

El chico se acercó a ellos aún con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Estuvo… bien. ¡Oh! Hoy aprendimos algo muy interesante sobre los pingüinos emperador.

El ex-ángel rió por lo bajo, el sonido reverberó por su cuerpo y Dean pudo sentirlo a través de sus muslos a cada lado de sus caderas.

-¿Ah sí, y qué es? 

-Bueno, dice mi profesora que son una especie monógama, es decir, cuando eligen una pareja lo hacen para toda la vida y cuando se enamora… el pingüino macho pasa días buscando la piedra perfecta junto a la playa para regalarsela a la hembra que quiere cortejar.

-Eso es correcto- respondió Castiel imitando su sonrisa -Los pingüinos emperador son muy meticulosos cuando quieren demostrar cuánto significa para ellos su ser amado.

Dean no pudo evitar rolar los ojos ante eso. 

-¿Ser amado?, vamos Cas, son pingüinos.

Castiel giró la cabeza y le prestó toda su atención.

-El que sean animales no significa que no sean capaces de amar Dean.

-¡Eso mismo dijo mi profesora!- agregó Jack aún parado entre la entrada y las escaleras.

Dean arrugó la nariz en un falso gesto burlón y Castiel se vio distraido momentáneamente con el millar de pecas que reposaban rebosantes sobre el puente de su nariz y mejillas. Parecían brillar sobre su piel tostada.

-Como sea, probablemente solo sea el instinto de reproducción.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y Jack se mantuvo pasivo a pesar de sus palabras.

-Ve a cambiarte Jack, Sam y Eileen llegarán pronto.

Jack asintió entusiasmado y sin mayor demora corrió escaleras arriba saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

-¡Jack no corras en las escaleras!- vociferó Castiel y Dean saltó en su lugar ante el inesperado elevado volumen de su voz.

Soltó una risilla engreída cuando se dió cuenta del efecto que su grito desencadenó en el hombre aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la cocina, aún así no hizo ningún otro avance, solo acarició su muslo derecho con cariño, tomó sus olvidados lentes a unos metros de ellos y se retiró también al piso de arriba, sin ser consciente de que su tacto casual había despertado un millar de sensaciones en el cazador.

Dean remilgo al aire insatisfecho cuando se supo abandonado con una prominente erección en sus pantalones que no se iría con facilidad. Suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer abatido de espaldas sobre la superficie helada de la encimera de la cocina, maldiciendo al ángel. Antes no había notado la temperatura fría de la superficie con las manos calientes del otro cubriendo su espalda, pero ahora podía sentirla mejor que nunca tras su delgada playera de algodón.

Cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió, completamente relajado y contento. Pese a todo, la vida era buena. Recordó que su hermano estaría próximo a llegar y quizá también debería cambiarse, aunque después de meditarlo unos segundos decidió lo contrario, era su hermano después de todo, no era como si fuera a ver a la reina de Inglaterra. Nah, estaba bien con sus jeans y su playera blanca.

Bajó de un salto del mueble y después recordó que habían mencionado la cena, así que debería de haber comida. Caminó hasta el refrigerador con algo de incomodidad por la situación en sus pantalones y al abrir la puerta, además de encontrar los estantes completamente llenos, justo frente a su cabeza había un gran pollo que lucía delicioso sobre un contenedor de aluminio y otros tantos acompañamientos dentro de tuppers a su alrededor. Estudió con ojo crítico el pedazo de carne frente a él y supo de inmediato que él lo había hecho, así que sin nada de qué preocuparse cerró la puerta satisfecho y después se dispuso a revisar que los pays se estuvieran horneando sin ningún problema. Finalmente se acercó a la ventana corrediza que estaba al fondo de la casa frente a la cocina y que tanto le había llamado la atención desde que había llegado. Allí, cruzando el amplio y pulcro comedor, tras el cristal, el mar infinito le sonreía.

Abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo.

¡¿El mar?!, ¡¿vivían justo frente al maldito mar?!

La brisa salada le dio la bienvenida en cuanto deslizó la puerta fuera de su camino, despeinando sus rubios cabellos. Por fin pudo identificar el aroma que había estado picando su nariz desde que llegó. Las olas emitían un ruido somnífero cuando chocaban contra las piedras a su costado izquierdo pero aún así la marea permanecía baja y era seguro entrar a él.

Observó sus brazos notando por primera vez el evidente bronceado que revestía su piel; lucía suave y humectada, casi brillaba.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y se giró dispuesto a soltar un derechazo a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de él, sin embargo su golpe fue interceptado en el camino y su muñeca aprisionada por una sólida mano.

-¡Dean!, tranquilo, soy yo.

Al escuchar el grave sonido de la voz su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente, fue algo automático. Su muñeca se vio liberada despacio y en su lugar sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros que lo giraron hasta estar frente a frente de su acompañante.

-¿Dean?. 

Respiró hondo para calmarse, sus ojos clavados en la pulcra camisa blanca del hombre. A su nariz llegó el olor indistinto del jabón y algo más, algo a lo que no alcanzaba a ponerle nombre… ¿menta?. Frunció el ceño confundido, ¿acaso era el ángel quien olía así?

Sus grandes manos bajaron hasta su rostro y lo obligaron a mirarlo, su faz reflejada inquietud.

-¿Dean te encuentras bien?.

Sacudió los hombros en un ademán indiferente y fingió una risa.

-Diablos Cas, no me sorprendas así, por poco y te conecto un puño en la boca, hombre.

El ángel se mordió el cachete, un gesto muy humano que probablemente había adquirido de su hermano.

-Dean, has estado actuando extraño el día de hoy.

Suspiró, tenía razón. No se había estaba sintiendo él mismo ese día.

-Estoy bien- musitó.

El hombre lo evaluó, sus lentes habían desaparecido y su cabello seguía húmedo por la reciente ducha aplastado a los costados de su cabeza, peinado perfectamente, cada hebra negra estaba en su lugar. Dean quería pasar sus manos para alborotarlo un poco. Por alguna razón sentía que estaba… mal.

-¿Quizá quieras hablar con Sam sobre esto?

Negó dando un paso hacia atrás y se deshizo del abrazo del ángel.

-Estoy bien Cas, en serio. 

Castiel no dejó de observarlo y el cazador suspiró hastiado, sabía que el ojiazul estaba preocupado por él, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo con la atención.

Caminó de regreso a la cocina y antes de decidir qué hacer se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Jack se materializó de la nada dándole el susto de su vida y con un evidente rebote en sus pies abrió la puerta de un movimiento.

-¡Primo Jack!

Dos marañas de cabellos rubios y vestidos se abalanzaron sobre los pies del muchacho quien rió y sin mucho esfuerzo, las levantó en sus brazos para girarlas en el aire.

-¡Niñas!- se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

Sam entró segundos después, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza como siempre hacía cada que algo le parecía hilarante. Traía una camisa gris pegada de manga corta y usaba unos jeans desgastados. Bajo sus brazos cargaba dos cajas de cerveza.

Eileen ingresó justo detrás, lucía un bonito vestido veraniego verde con estampado de flores lilas. Era simple pero resaltaba muy bien su figura, figura que en esos momentos lucía redonda como globo por un evidente embarazo. Traía el cabello suelto a sus espaldas y cargaba una charola repleta de comida de conejo.

Dean abrió la boca hasta el piso. ¿Sam… Eileen… niñas?

Las niñas bajaron de los hombros de Jack como si fueran dos oseznos escalando un árbol y enseguida corrieron con grandes sonrisas hacia donde se encontraba parado.

-¡Tío Dee! ¡Dee! ¡Dee!- ambas gritaron a coro, colgándose de sus jeans y tirando también con toda la fuerza que un pequeño niño pudiera poseer.

Una de ellas, la de ojos verdes grandes y expresivos, realmente alzó los brazos en el aire e hizo movimientos con ellos para que la cargara.

-¡Quiero avión! 

-¡Yo también!

-¡Yo primero!

-¡No!

Sam rió desde atrás, Castiel se había adelantado para ayudar a Eileen, quien caminaba con una mano sobre su protuberante estómago. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina entre charlas y sonrisas a colocar y preparar las cosas para la comida, dejándolo en medio de la estancia con dos pequeños monstruos que no paraban de gritar a sus pies.

Una de ellas tiró el cabello de la otra y Sam vociferó.

-¡Mary Joanna Winchester!, no puedes jalar el cabello de tu hermana así, pídele disculpas ahora.

La niña de ojos verdes lo miró por sobre su hombro con desgano entre sus largas pestañas rubias. Arrugó su pequeña nariz y Dean por primera vez notó las pecas que cubrían como estrellas la mitad de su rostro. Cruzó sus brazos, musitando algo entre dientes.

-¿Perdona?-Sam se puso una mano bajo la oreja y se inclinó en su dirección fingiendo que no la escuchaba a pesar de estar a pocos metros de ella. 

-¡Dije que lo siento!- gritó antes de correr con la cara contraída en llanto hacia la cocina. Enterró su carita entre los pies del ángel, y Dean creyó por un momento que estaba llorando, hasta que Castiel puso una de sus manos con gentileza sobre su cabeza y se inclinó hasta estar a su altura. La niña se alejó un poco y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Mary, sabes que está mal jalar el cabello de Charlie.

Mary moqueó audiblemente.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo. 

La niña infló adorablemente sus cachetes y bajó la cabeza, negando. Castiel colocó un dedo bajo su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. Dean sintió su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho ante la escena, notó también alojarse un calorcito agradable. Los ojos de Castiel brillaban con tanta ternura y paciencia que por un momento olvidó que esa persona frente a él solía ser un ángel del señor, se trataba de una criatura bélica, un soldado, hecho con el único propósito de pelear y servir a los cielos. Y aunque ahora ya no tenía más poderes, seguiría siendo para siempre su ángel de la guarda.

Mary se mordió su pequeño labio y apretando las manos a sus costados finalmente cedió.

-Lo prometo.

Castiel sonrió satisfecho y la levantó con delicadeza entre sus brazos, la niña enterró su cabecita en su cuello buscando refugio. El calor en el pecho de Dean viajó hasta la punta de sus pies. Castiel sonreía con afecto y ternura mientras hacía ruidos tranquilizadores cargando a la pequeña niña contra su amplio pecho. Lucía tan… suave y a la vez humano. 

-Shh está bien Mary, se que no lo hiciste a propósito.

Mary asintió imperceptiblemente aún escondida en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

La otra niña tiró de nuevo de su pantalón, sus grandes ojos eran negros y expresivos justo como los de Eileen, lo miraba aún expectande desde abajo. 

Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso, se agachó hasta estar a su altura y acto seguido la cargó también. Era apenas pesada, cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos y Dean esperaba encontrarlo algo difícil, sin embargo se sorprendió de lo natural que vino a él, quizá su cuerpo aún recordaba como solía ser cuando cargaba a su pequeño hermano.

Sam se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Dean te encuentras bien?- a pesar de que la pregunta era obviamente dirigida hacia él, desvió su mirada hacia Cas al terminar la frase y lo observó inquisidor.

Dean se mordió la lengua, no estaba seguro realmente, esa mañana se había levantado de la cama sintiéndose ligeramente extraño. Probablemente eran los años.

Negó con la cabeza y mostró sus blancos dientes en una perfecta representación de lo que era su sonrisa Colgate.

-Nada, vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Eso pareció ser lo que esperaban escuchar pues notó como la tensión abandonó el porte de ambos hombres. Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-¿Solo piensas en comida?

Se encogió de hombros mientras besaba sonoramente la mejilla de Charlie y acto seguido se dirigía a la cocina con el resto de las personas pisándole los talones.

Se sentaron en el comedor frente a la gran mesa de madera y sirvieron lo que Dean había preparado junto con la ensalada que Eileen había traído. Todos reían y charlaban amenamente, Sam y Eileen contaban anécdotas sobre sus hijas traviesas mientras que Jack hablaba sobre cosas que había aprendido en la escuela. Mary no había soltado la mano de Cas en ningún momento. Había insistido en sentarse junto a él y al parecer eso no había significado algo nuevo para los presentes.

Cuando Dean sacó los pays del horno, las niñas y Jack habían revoloteado como moscas alrededor de sus pies (casi haciéndolo tropezar en varias ocasiones) y lanzadose como diablillos famélicos sobre estos una vez estuvieron sobre la mesa. La estancia se inundó del aroma a manzanas y canela y su ego alcanzó los cielos cuando todos gimieron y alabaron su cocina. Sam había traído una botella de vino y había brindado junto con Castiel (Dean odiaba el vino, guácala) y en cambio había brindado con su cerveza y el vaso de agua de Eileen.

Después de ver la puesta de sol tras el infinito océano, Jack se llevó a las niñas arriba junto con Eileen para recostarlas sobre sus camas (tenían su propio cuarto, su hermano y Eileen se quedarían esa noche a dormir) y Dean, Castiel y Sam pasaron a la sala a relajarse un poco y platicar.

-¿Así que mi Mary le pegó a un niño que no dejaba de molestar a Charles?

Sam roló los ojos aún con su copa de vino en la mano y bufó cansado.

-No es divertido Dean, tuvimos que disculparnos con sus padres y la escuela. Su padre quería demandarnos.

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía extasiado, Castiel que se encontraba sentado a su lado, pasó un brazo tras su cabeza y Dean se recargó.

-¿Demandar?, ¿demandar a una pequeña niña por darle a un idiota de cenar su puño?- soltó otra carcajada -Uy, seguramente sería un largo y difícil juicio Sammy.

Sam rodó los ojos de nuevo y Castiel rió.

-Como sea, la escuela quería llevarlo al comité para una expulsión, dijeron que Mary era…- arrugó la nariz y un flash de evidente molestia atravesó sus ojos -Una niña problema.

Dean se levantó de un golpe del sillón donde se hayaba cómodamente recargado sobre el brazo del ángel, sobresaltándolos, tenía los puños apretados.

-¡¿Problema?!, Mary solo defendía a su hermana de ese mocoso idiota, no hizo nada malo. Deberías sacarla de esa escuela de porqueria Sam, están tan ciegos por el dinero que no saben quién es el culpable.

Sam suspiró. Se acomodó un poco más en el asiento acolchonado en el que se encontraba sentado frente a ellos. Castiel se levantó y tomó al cazador por los hombros, guiándolo de nuevo para que se sentara.

-Créelo o no, andar golpeando a la gente por ahí no es forma de solucionar los problemas, hemos educado a Mary mejor que eso.

El rubio bufó fuertemente, hitos de cuando solía defender a su hermano pequeño de los bravucones que lo molestaban por ser el niño nuevo cada vez que cambiaban de escuelas a mediados del semestre escolar inundaron su mente.

Sam pareció saber justo en lo que pensaba.

-Dean, sabes que con nosotros fue diferente, y aunque entiendo perfectamente que solo querías protegerme, no era lo correcto. No quiero enseñarle eso a mis hijas.

Lo miró a los ojos con seriedad, ambos tuvieron una especie de conversación silenciosa hasta que el mayor chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. Después procedió a darle un sorbo a su cerveza que yacía olvidada en la mesilla de café frente a él y nuevamente se recargó en el ángel.

Posó su atención sobre los ladrillos de la chimenea a su izquierda, recordando esos tiempos, su vida entre moteles baratos y bares clandestinos. Siempre huyendo, siempre persiguiendo algo imaginario, las memorias atrofiadas de un hombre que había perdido todo en la vida, incluyendo su sentido común. Dean creyó que de eso siempre se trataría, se había resignado a la cacería y la vida solitaria, había guardado bajo llave a los 10 años, en un cofre que sumergió en el fondo del mar, todos sus sueños y esperanzas, cuando por fin entendió que no encontrarían a su madre, y que no tendría un lugar al que llamar hogar nunca más.

Y ahora mírenlos, treinta años en el futuro… y Dean tenía más de lo que jamás había soñado.

Observó a Castiel sentado a su derecha, la tenue luz cálida del recibidor alumbraba su perfil, en algún momento había oscurecido por completo y nadie se había molestado en encender el foco sobre sus cabezas, así que solamente charlaban tranquilos en la oscuridad. El ángel hablaba algo con Sam y de vez en cuando gesticulaba con su mano libre, de una manera tan humana que solo le hablaba del tiempo que había estado a su lado. Todos esos días… todos esos años. Castiel había dejado de ser un ángel. Su gracia se consumió más y más hasta que una mañana se despertó completamente humano. Aprovechando esa grieta en sus poderes, el tiempo comenzó a construir un refugio en su rostro. Tenía algunas líneas de expresión a un lado de sus ojos, y su frente, sin embargo, para Dean, seguía siendo el mismo ángel que lo había tomado fuertemente y sacado de la perdición hacía tantos años.

Su hermano también había envejecido, cielos, él también había envejecido, todos eran mayores, sin embargo no cambiaría ni uno de esos días de cacería a su lado, soportaría todo nuevamente, todos esos años de tortura y calumnias si al final, si supiera que esto era lo que lo esperaba en la línea de meta.

-¿Dean?

Volvió en si cuando Castiel lo llamó, sus irises azules lo estudiaban fijamente y sintió su corazón dar un salto. Cielos… tantos años juntos y aún lo hacía sentir como un muchachito idiota que miraba a su crush por primera vez.

-¿Eh?

El ángel sonrió con suavidad y apretó un poco más el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros, acercándolo.

-Le contaba a Sam cómo la señora Adams intentó nuevamente raptar a mi esposo esta mañana.

El ojiverde soltó una risotada.

-Cielos, si, cada vez que voy temo por mi vida, un día de estos no regresaré, lo juro- se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó la botella de cerveza vacía sobre la mesa -Será como cuando Sam fue secuestrado por esa loca fanática de las novelas románticas… ¿cuál era su nombre…?- observó los colores abandonar el rostro de su hermano y fingió un poco más para molestarlo -Algo con “B”... Betty… Benny…- Sam abrió y cerró la boca y después de negar con la cabeza le lanzó su cara de molestia característica de él -¡Ah, ahora lo recuerdo!, ¡Becky!.

La mención de esa mujer lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza evidentemente y Dean no pudo contener la risa ante su reacción.

-¿Quién es Becky?

Sam dio un brinco tan alto que por poco sale disparado por el techo de la casa.

-¡Nadie!, nadie... Eileen- carraspeó intentando ignorar los sonidos ahogados de su hermano en el fondo -¿Las niñas están dormidas?

La mujer de cabellos negros le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-Si, Jack se quedó con ellas, está leyéndoles un cuento.

Sam asintió y procedió a cederle su lugar a su mujer, ofreciéndole ayuda para sentarse puesto que su barriga no le hacía fácil la tarea, después de eso se quedó parado a su lado.

-Así que… Dean- comenzó -¿Quién es esta Becky y cómo hizo para secuestrar a mi Sasquatch?

Dean se dobló de risa por enésima vez esa noche y Sam se llevó una mano al rostro. Se aseguraría de matar a su hermano después de que todos se fueran a dormir, también se aseguraría de arrojarlo al mar para que nadie pudiera encontrar sus restos. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejó su brazalete sobre la mesilla de noche y después se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama, el clima era agradable, no hacía mucho calor por lo que podría dormir tapado sin sentir que estaba dentro de un sauna como un burrito hirviendo. Esa era una de las desventajas de vivir a las orillas del mar, a veces el clima se volvía algo sofocante. Escuchó a Castiel en el baño a unos pasos mientras se preparaba para dormir, sus pasos sobre las baldosas iban y venían, arrullándolo. Se recargó sobre su mullida almohada y llevó una mano tras su cabeza clavando su vista en el techo. Se sentía contento, cada vez que su hermano visitaba con su familia Dean era verdaderamente dichoso, sus mejillas dolían al final del día por reir tanto y era recordado mil y una veces de lo afortunado que era. 

Castiel abandonó el baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó hacia su lado de la cama, hacía tiempo que se había rendido (por insistencia de Dean) y ahora ambos dormían solamente con su ropa interior. Es decir, el calor sofocante de algunas noches hacía imposible la tarea de usar algo parecido a una pijama. Sin mencionar que Dean podía cerrar su día con una muy bonita imagen del torso desnudo de Castiel.

-Luces contento.

El pelinegro se sentó y el colchón se sumió un poco.

Dean le mostró todos sus dientes.

-Me pone de buenas saber que Eileen es mi cuñada. Es demasiado para Sammy, siempre se lo he dicho.

Castiel negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente y Dean nuevamente tuvo presente que eso era otra de las mejores cosas en su vida. Después de detener por última vez (y con suerte la última) el apocalipsis que se había cernido sobre sus cabezas como una nubre negra por tanto tiempo, lograron acabar finalmente con el infeliz de Chuck y Jack pasó a ser el nuevo señor de los cielos. Bajo su mando el mundo recuperó su equilibrio y regresó a la normalidad, nada de qué preocuparse, todo había terminado. El niño entonces se dedicó a limpiar el desastre en el cielo por unos meses y luego, dejando a un par de ángeles a cargo, bajó nuevamente a la tierra alegando que es donde quería estar, justo a su lado. Esa fue la primera vez que Dean había visto a Castiel sonreír tan abiertamente, que pudo ver todos y cada uno de sus perfectos dientes. Ahora, retirados del trabajo (hacían una que otra cacería por el bien común), el rubio había sacado su cabeza de su trasero y se había ido a vivir a una casa al lado de la playa junto con el ex-ángel (Castiel había insistido, sabía que Dean adoraba caminar junto al mar) para pasar los años de vida que les quedasen. El entonces serafín había renunciado a su gracia y había convenido su decisión de permanecer a su lado hasta el final. Dean se había sonrojado y había querido llorar al mismo tiempo, un peso menos de sus hombros, finalmente había logrado transmitir sus sentimientos. Sam por otro lado, ni bien terminaron con el creador había pedido matrimonio a Eileen, y ahora vivían a una ciudad de ellos, junto con sus dos adorables hijas. Todos por fin habían obtenido la felicidad que tanto se merecían. 

Era casi un sueño.

Dean abandonó su lugar en la cama y bajo los ojos atentos del otro se sentó encima de sus fuertes muslos, acto seguido, pasó sus brazos tras su cuello, acerándolos imposiblemente más. En automático, el ojiazul llevó sus grandes manos tras su cintura, entrelazándolas. No dijo nada, como siempre, esperando que Dean fuera el que acabara con la distancia entre ellos. Solo lo miró con intensidad y adoración mal contenida.

Tragó duro, aún le costaba trabajo reconocer que toda esa adoración era para él, que el ángel a pesar de toda la mierda por la que habían pasado, a pesar de todo el mal que le hizo, las palabras hirientes, las peleas, las metidas de pata, estaba ahí con él. Cas siempre había regresado a su lado, sin falta, sin importar nada, demostrándole una y otra vez que podía contar su apoyo, lo mucho que significaba.

El antiguo ente celestial elevó su mano derecha y acarició su rostro con suavidad aún sin desconectar su mirada de sus ojos esmeralda. Lo hizo con tanta dulzura y parsimonia que para Dean fue imposible no experimentar el puro afecto creciente que desbordaba ese gesto. Sonrió ladeando la cabeza y depositando un beso sobre su palma.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó 

Dean se mordió los labios.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, estudiándolo como siempre hacía. La lamparilla de noche arrancó destellos a sus ojos del color del cielo.

-El día de hoy estuviste algo taciturno.

Dean suspiró.

-No lo sé, supongo que anoche tuve una pesadilla.

La expresión del pelinegro en un flash se contrajo rápidamente en una mueca de preocupación y Dean sintió su corazón encogerse un poco cuando recordó lo mucho que Cas se preocupaba por él.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres hablar de ello?- lo dijo de manera tan rápida e intranquila que sus palabras salieron atropelladas.

Dean se mordió los labios, negando con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, tomó con su mano derecha la del serafín y entrelazó sus dedos, descansando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Nah, solo quiero olvidarla.

Castiel se removió en su lugar.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?, pude….

Dean sonrió con tristeza, acariciando con su mano izquierda los cabellos en su nuca. 

-Cas, no tienes tu gracia, no podías alejarla.

-...pude haberte acompañado. 

Se quedaron en silencio, permitiendo que el ruido de la brisa fuera de su ventana fuera el único sonido en la habitación, eso y sus respiraciones acompasadas. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, ambos pensando en lo mucho por lo que habían pasado todos esos años. Eso hasta que Dean rompió el contacto y con lentitud, apoyó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Castiel, recargándose, sintiendo su calor y el latir de su corazón a través de su mejilla. Su cuerpo se relajó por completo y finalmente cerró los ojos. Castiel trazó dibujos imaginarios sobre su cintura y besó su cabeza.

-Duerme Dean, estás a salvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Les traigo un capítulo más de esta serie. Lamento la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupada.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Fantasía

Capítulo 4: Fantasía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean abrió los ojos. La luz del sol entraba caudalosa por entre las cortinas, bañando la habitación en una luz cálida. Los pájaros trinaban fuera de su ventana contentos y podía escuchar las olas del mar a la distancia. El cielo lucía despejado, no podía oír mucho viento. Todo apuntaba a que sería un excelente día.

Bostezó enormemente y se desperezó como un gato, los huesos de su espalda tronaron uno a uno con un satisfactorio crack. 

A su lado, Castiel aún dormitaba. Su rostro apacible se encontraba como siempre enterrado en su cabeza, podía sentir su aliento hacer cosquillas sobre su cuero cabelludo. Tenía una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo contra su pecho y su otro brazo extendido debajo de él. Dean estaba seguro de que se despertaría con el miembro entumido. Sus piernas bajo las sábanas igualmente atrapadas entre las de él. Pero el cómo Castiel amanecía cada mañana enredado entré él y las cobijas no era ninguna sorpresa, en especial cuando Dean solía ser el primero en migrar a su lado de la cama y adherirse a él como si fuera un pulpo. El ángel no tenía de otra más que corresponder.

Se regocijó unos momentos más en el calor que emanaba el otro, disfrutando de su fornido cuerpo rodeándolo. Puede que el clima fuera era ya de por sí lo suficientemente caluroso y debería resultar extremadamente incómodo estar aplastados uno contra el otro, sin embargo, Dean sabía que sin importar la estación, siempre querría estar al lado del ángel. 

El serafín suspiró entre sueños y se movió un poco para acomodar al ojiverde entre sus brazos inconscientemente. Dean sonrío con travesura cuando noto lo profundo que descansaba. 

Se incorporó lentamente deshaciéndose de su agarre y con movimientos silenciosos se sentó sobre su abdomen, acto seguido comenzó a frotarse con lentitud contra el otro, sintiendo el semi erecto miembro reaccionar interesado contra su fina ropa interior.

-Dean…- el ángel se removió bajo él aún sin abrir los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido -mmm… muy... temprano.

El ojiverde sonrió divertido, desde que se había convertido en humano, era increíble lo malo que era con las mañanas. Despertar era definitivamente lo que más odiaba hacer, era como si la cama lo aprisionara entre sus garras, impidiéndole escapar. Menos mal que Dean estaba ahí para hacerle más ameno el suplicio.

Se inclinó un poco y pasó su mano por su cabello ébano con mucho cariño sin dejar de moverse, ignorando el gruñido del otro en un triste intento de ahuyentarlo. Su melena completamente enmarañada apuntaba en todas direcciones, recordándole a cuando se conocieron hacía tantos años atrás. Dean se preguntaba cómo hacía cada día para levantarse luciendo un desastre en la cabeza, como si hubiera rodado toda la noche en la cama.

Se mordió el labio repentinamente excitado con la imagen del ojiazul realmente moviéndose encima de él, sin piedad, con fuerza, como siempre hacía. Castiel lo había dejado en medio de algo la tarde del día anterior y estaba realmente frustrado, más que dispuesto a tomar lo que le correspondía. 

Un gemido escapó de sus labios y sus piernas temblaron por el placer que ese pequeño roce le estaba provocando. Se encontró incapaz de detenerse, quería… necesitaba sentir a Castiel desesperadamente. Los brazos del otro serpentearon hacia sus caderas y lo tomaron con firmeza, aumentando la fricción entre ellos aún más, uniéndosele en el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Cuando elevó la cabeza, unos ojos azules muy despiertos y oscurecidos le devolvieron la mirada con intensidad. Dean se mordió el labio sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al verse observado tan atentamente, jadeó incapaz de contenerse y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse aún más.

Castiel se movió también, una de sus grandes manos bajó por sus muslos con lentitud y rozó con la yema de sus dedos su caliente erección sobre la tela. El ojiverde gimió aún más alto y se dejó caer sobre su cuello, enterrando su rostro e inhalando debajo de su oreja, donde el aroma a trueno era más intenso. Sentía el suave masaje en su pene. Lo estaba molestando cariñosamente, tocando sin tocar en realidad, y gruñó en frustración cuando las fuertes manos en sus caderas le impidieron moverse con mayor rapidez.

-Ca...s- gimoteó, suplicando.

Sintió un beso cálido en su sien, sin embargo no hubo otra respuesta del pelinegro, quien mantuvo el mismo ritmo lento que lo estaba volviendo loco. 

Dean sabía muy bien lo que buscaba, Castiel quería enloquecerlo lentamente, quería hacerlo delirar. Se encontraba al borde del precipicio, sin embargo, tenía prohibido saltar. Apretó sus manos que en algún momento habían encontrado los hombros del otro y sintió su grande mano desplazarse con una lentitud agobiante hasta su espalda, donde dibujó un pequeño círculo que le provocó escalofríos, hasta la banda de sus boxers y después un poco más allá.

Dean aguantó la respiración.

-¡Tío Deeee!

La puerta de su recámara se abrió de un golpe y una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios se asomó.

Castiel, rápido como era, los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas, ocultando sus cuerpos desnudos de los ojos de la chiquilla.

-¿Qué sucede Charlie?- preguntó. Su voz sonaba absolutamente tranquila, como si no hubiera estado hace menos de cinco segundos destruyendo de placer al cazador sobre él, tampoco como si no se encontrara con una prominente erección presionando contra su estómago.

La niña arrugó la nariz, sus ojos viajaron por la habitación.

-¿Tío Dee?

El ángel sonrió.

-Aún se encuentra dormido- murmuró llevando su mano hacia sus labios en un gesto para que bajara la voz.

Charlie asintió sonriente, se llevó las dos manos a la boca e imitó su gesto.

-¿Querías decirle algo?

El rubio se mordió la lengua. Su cabeza bajo las cobijas. Adoraba a sus sobrinas, pero a veces podían ser tan matapasiones como en ese preciso momento.

-¡Vamos a ir a nadar! ¡Con el primo Jack! ¡Mamá dice que arriba dormilones!

Cas rió un poco y las reverberaciones viajaron desde su pecho hasta el cuerpo de Dean. Su pene dio un salto interesado.

-De acuerdo Charlie, enseguida bajamos.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y casi colgándose del picaporte cerró la puerta. Desde ahí, ambos podían escuchar los gritos emocionados y la cháchara incesante del resto de habitantes.

-Caaas…

Dean gimió cuando sintió que una mano viajó sin preámbulos hasta su miembro y lo tomó firmemente.

-Lo siento Dean, parece que no hay tiempo para más.

Gimió descontento, sin embargo suspiró cuando la mano comenzó a masturbarlo a un ritmo rápido, era justo lo que necesitaba, mas no exactamente lo que quería. 

Se corrió con vergonzosa rapidez sobre sus estómagos, mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar y ser escuchado por los miembros de su familia. Se dejó caer derrotado sobre el firme pecho del otro, intentando recobrar el aliento. Se sentía como gelatina.

Cas rio entre dientes y le besó la coronilla de la frente con afecto, después comenzó a deslizarse lejos de él.

-Noooo- rezongó intentando impedirlo patéticamente, enroscando sus piernas y brazos entre los de él como una boa constrictora.

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, Dean vivía por los mimos y caricias. Supuso que tanto tiempo privado de afecto habían alimentado esa parte suya que no era razón de mucho orgullo. Había sido causa de muchas discusiones con Cas antes, cuando se despertaba por la mañanas prácticamente encima de él, y se disculpaba. O cuando abría y cerraba sus manos en un intento por no tomar las suyas, o cuando al despertar de una pesadilla, en lugar de acercarse a él se iba a dormir al sillón. Todo eso había sido nuevo en su relación y para Dean no había sido nada fácil abrirse por completo y permitirse esa vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo, cuando Castiel harto lo había sentado en la sala y lo había obligado a hablar de sus sentimientos, Dean no tuvo más elección. Castiel, siendo el amor que era le dijo que eso no era para nada patético y que quería que Dean fuera más egoísta, quería que dejara de pensar en el pasado e hiciera lo que lo hiciera felíz. Le recordó que nadie lo juzgaría y qué él no quería nada más que levantarse cada mañana con él desparramado sobre su pecho.

Le había costado algo de trabajo al principio, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días descubrió con algo de vergüenza, que le era extremadamente fácil permitir las caricias del otro y demandarlas también.

Y eso los llevaba al presente.

-Dean…- el ángel sonrió -Sabes que si no bajamos ahora la siguiente en venir será Mary, y no creo que quieras tener a tu sobrina saltando sobre tí.

El cazador hizo una mueca ante la idea de la niña entrado a su cuarto y subiendo a su cama sin consideración alguna por su privacidad, encontrándolos en esa situación comprometedora y haciendo preguntas sin parar como era su costumbre.

No estaba listo para hablar de los pájaros y las abejas.

Suspiró deshaciendo su agarre y se recostó sobre su estómago sin importarle que las sábanas se mancharan de su semen aún tibio, puesto que el ángel entre caricias le había bajado un poco los pantaloncillos, sintiendo inmediatamente el aire cuando este se levantó de la cama.

Castiel le besó la espalda, a la altura de su omóplato justo encima de las pecas que salpicaban su tostada piel.

-Vamos. Estoy seguro de que Sam preparó mucho café como disculpa.

Dean gruñó. Más le valía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Un hombre misterioso?

La rubia teñida tronó su chicle sin la más mínima delicadeza frente a la cara de Sam, quién tuvo que contenerse para no arrugar la nariz ante tal falta de modales.

Carraspeó un poco para aclarar su mente y continuó.

-Si...uhh, escuchamos rumores y… estamos interesados.

Detuvo su labor de trapear el piso y lo miró con una ceja alzada detrás de la barra.

Era de mañana, habían estado buscando el escondite del Djinn sin ningún éxito por cuarta noche consecutiva y francamente estaba comenzando a volverse una tarea extenuante. Habían trabajado sin descanso, con la cara metida entre el periódico local y en la estación de policía. Preguntando a los vecinos, investigando. Sin embargo ninguna pista parecía ser lo suficientemente sólida para llevarlos a ningún lado. Ya que solo los jóvenes sabían de la historia, más no eran exactamente ávidos conocedores de la situación y casualmente todos los desaparecidos eran muchachos sin familias, que habían sido reportados por sus jefes de trabajo u amigos, sin que realmente nadie más continuara buscando.

-Pues nene haz fila- contestó divertida. Se recargó sobre el mango del trapeador y lo miró tras sus negras pestañas -No eres el primero ni el último que vendrá con esa intención.

Sam apretó los puños a sus costados en un intento por no perder la paciencia. Estaba de pésimo humor, Castiel no había dejado de bramar toda la noche sobre encontrar al hombre virtuoso y la preocupación le había impedido pegar un ojo esos días, sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza nublada. La sola idea de su hermano atado en algún edificio abandonado, delirante y con su sangre siéndole drenada para alimentar a ese monstruo le daba ganas de vomitar. 

-Si uhhh... pero sabes, nosotros venimos de muy lejos, desde California, solo para esto. 

Hizo algo absolutamente detestable, pero estaba desesperado y no tenían un plan, todas las pistas que consiguieron eran escasas y no parecían llevarlos a ningún lado, se hallaban justo frente a un gran muro que les impedía continuar y hallar a su hermano. Dean no tenía tanto tiempo, demonios ni siquiera sabía si todavía estaba con vida. El solo pensarlo provocó que se le helara la sangre y se le secara la boca. No, lo rescatarían, costara lo que costara.

Siguiendo ese tren de pensamiento colocó su gran mano sobre la de la chica quién la había recargado sobre la barra. Ella no pareció esperar un movimiento tan directo de su parte pues bajó los ojos sorprendida, sin embargo no la apartó de su toque y Sam se sintió agradecido.

La chica alzó la cabeza y se mordió los labios en algo que era un gesto seductor. Sam fingió con todas sus ganas interés y se acercó un poco más, regalándole esos ojos de cachorro que sabía no fallaban. Era extraño, el papel del hombre encantador era más el área de su hermano que la suya, sin embargo sin él cerca, debía de arreglárselas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo de este… hombre misterioso?- volteó su mano y ambas palmas quedaron cara a cara sobre la barra. No entrelazo sus dedos, pero el gesto fue indudablemente íntimo.

-Bueno…- Sam la miró directo a los ojos, cerciorándose de no romper el contacto visual -Me dijeron que eres quién más tiempo lleva trabajando aquí.

Una sonrisa de zorro partió el rostro redondo de la muchacha.

-¿Crees que no han venido ya varios a pedirme lo mismo que tú? Todos quieren algo.

Sam tragó duro sintiéndose abrumado. Tenía la sensación de que caminaba en círculos, debería de cambiar de estrategia o se marcharía del lugar con las manos vacías. Intentó no pensar en que esa chica era probablemente veinte años menor a él y sacudir de sus huesos el sentimiento de pedofilia y se acercó más a ella.

-Quizá puedas hacer una excepción- murmuró con el tono más bajo que pudo musitar, tomando finalmente su mano y acariciando con su pulgar el revés de su palma.

La rubia lo miró con intensidad, su sonrisa solamente se hizo más aguda y eso le causó escalofríos.

-¿No haces esto muy seguido, verdad?

Sam dio un paso hacia atrás ante esas palabras, sorprendido.

Luego se llevó una mano al cabello y lo pasó tras su oreja, carraspeando incómodo.

-Bueno, venimos desde muy lejos y… sería bueno poder verlo.

Giró su cuerpo hacia él, aún lo evaluaba con la mirada, sin embargo algo pareció brillar en sus ojos.

-Deseas algo con fuerza.

Sam abrió la boca para protestar pero fue detenido por la mano de la chica, quien la alzó en el aire en señal de silencio, interrumpiendo su queja.

-La granja abandonada de los Tomillson.

Su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa y la rubia tronó una gran bomba de su chicle.

-¿Granja?- murmuró estúpidamente, aún sin saber qué hacer con esa información.

-Sip, da la casualidad de que desde que comenzaron las desapariciones, algunos juran haber escuchado gritos cerca. Además no está en los mapas, no muchas personas saben que existe. ¿Es el lugar perfecto para cometer crímenes atroces, no crees?

Sam apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

Esta vez, fue asombro puro lo que cruzó por los ojos de la chica, claro como el agua.

-Bueno… tú me lo pediste.

-Si pero… uhhm...

-Escucha guapo, muchas personas han venido aquí en busca de que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad, es en parte lo que mantiene vivo a este pestilente hoyo- sacudió sus hombros bajando su mano finalmente -Yo creo que es una verdadera tontería, nadie puede darte lo que quieres, tienes que ser tú. Ni siquiera creo que es algo por lo que valga la pena desaparecer. Muchos se esfuman y a nadie parece importarle.

Sam la ojeó desde el otro lado de la barra con desconfianza, aún sin entender completamente. 

-Tienes una razón completamente diferente.

No hubo más que silencio, la muchacha bufó y roló los ojos exasperada como lo haría alguien que le enseña a un niño de matemáticas.

-¿El chico ardiente con el que vinieron hace unos días?, ¿el muñeco que bailó lento y sexy con el otro adonis con muslos que podrían aplastar piedras?

Le tomó un momento entender que la chica se refería a su hermano y a Castiel.

-No lo he visto por aquí. 

Entendimiento llovió sobre sus facciones, Sam tragó duro.

-Es cierto que demasiadas personas vienen aquí con esperanzas de que se cumplan sus sueños, sin embargo, eres tú el primero que ha venido en busca de alguien, no algo- le guiñó el ojo -Suerte.

Con eso dio la vuelta y por ende por terminada la conversación. Tomó la escoba que había olvidado recargada en la barra que hacía de bar por las noches cuando el antro estaba abierto y resumió sus tareas de limpiar una mancha de dudosa procedencia en el piso.

Sam asintió con su cabeza aún algo confundido a pesar de que estaba consciente de que ella no lo vería, pero después decidió que había conseguido algo finalmente y su hermano no tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió no cuestionar más y se apresuró a las escaleras al fondo del lugar que daban con el exterior.

Fuera, Castiel y Jack lo esperaban cuidando del Impala. En cuanto lo vieron, el ángel subió al asiento del piloto y encendió el auto. Sam entró segundos después a su lado y Jack fue el último en ingresar, cerrando la puerta con un golpe tras él. Apenas se habían sentado cuando el carro ya estaba en movimiento.

El menor de los hermanos se giró para decirle a Castiel lo que había aprendido, sin embargo el serafín fue rápido en silenciarlo. Sus manos sostuvieron el volante con fuerza aplastante y Sam temió lo partiría a la mitad. Dean no estaría nada contento.

-A la vieja granja de los Tomillson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña Mary se encontraba sumergida en el mar con el agua hasta la barbilla, pataleaba con todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas de cinco años le permitían mientras intentaba mantenerse a flote sobre el tubo de espuma verde que usaba bajo el pecho.

-Muy bien Mary, lo haces muy bien.

Frente a ella, Castiel la esperaba con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. La motivaba a seguir cada tanto y cuidaba que la corriente no se la llevara mar adentro.

Dean sonrió desde su lugar en la sombra, se hallaba recostado plácido sobre un camastro en la arena a unos metros de ellos. Usaba unos pantaloncillos cortos para nadar negros con pequeñas palmeras impresas en la tela, también traía unos lentes oscuros que le cubrían el rostro. Eso y una sudadera blanca abierta que dejaba entrever su abdomen a pesar del fulminante calor que hacía.

Sam se colocó justo a su lado. Los rayos del sol arrancaban destellos de su muy mojada y tostada piel. Traía el cabello pegado a su frente escurriendo abundantemente, pues hacía sólo unos momentos había estado dentro del agua ayudando a Mary en sus lecciones de natación antes de que Castiel lo sucediera. Vigilaba a Jack y a Charlie, quienes se encontraban a su izquierda, en la orilla, construyendo un castillo de arena con cubetas y banderines improvisados con palillos de dientes y un poco de tela roja.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

Dean asintió.

-Si… probablemente haya sido un golpe de calor o algo así.

Sam negó con la cabeza. 

-Es porque no tomas suficiente agua.

El rubio roló los ojos y le dio un golpe con el codo.

-La cerveza es suficiente hidratación- y como para enfatizar sus palabras, dio un sorbo de la botella que tenía entre manos.

Sam abrió la boca para rezongarle algo, sin embargo divisó a Eileen a unos metros de ellos bajando las escaleras de la casa que conducían a la playa con una bandeja repleta de fruta picada, vasos y una jarra llena de limonada. Frunció el ceño preocupado y corrió a asistirla.

Dean suspiró dejando la cerveza en la hielera a su costado y se recostó para poder apreciar mejor el amplio cuerpo de agua frente a él. Su mirada se cruzó con la de el ángel que se encontraba en medio de una batalla de salpicaduras de agua con Mary y este le regaló una de sus enormes sonrisas que no fallaban en robarle el aliento.

La vida era buena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Castiel miró en todas direcciones con cautela. El aire congelado a su alrededor le daba forma a su aliento como una nube y el sonido de una lechuza despegando de la rama de un árbol cercano lo hizo casi lanzar su daga angelical en esa dirección. Estaba tenso, tanto que podía sentir las articulaciones de su recipiente rechinar como si fueran de metal, sin embargo, se obligó a seguir su camino con pasos silenciosos, casi fantasmales, hacia el interior del granero abandonado.

Sam y Jack le pisaban los talones. Ambos cargaban una daga cubierta con sangre de cordero y evaluaban las esquinas en espera de algún peligro inminente. La luz de la luna se colaba por la puerta abierta tras ellos. Era entrada la noche, habían estado casi una semana indagando sobre el Djinn que había tomado a Dean preso. Fue algo difícil encontrar su escondite, sin embargo, lo lograron tras la visita que Sam le hizo a una trabajadora de la barra del club nocturno donde estuvieron noches atrás y Castiel había sido el primero en saltar hacia la puerta del motel donde se quedaban dispuesto a auxiliar al cazador. 

El menor de los Winchester desvió su vista a su izquierda alertado, un ratón corrió de entre la paja con dirección a un hoyo en la pared.

Jack fue el último en ingresar, su vista centrada en algo adelante.

-Puedo sentirlo.

El serafín asintió en silencio, adoptó una postura de guardia y acercó la daga hacia su rostro, un rayo de luna se coló entre las tablas del techo desvencijado y se reflejó en el metal, arrancando destellos azules de sus ojos cuando la movió cerca de su entrecejo.

-Es fuerte- el nephilim agregó en tono callado.

Apretó los dientes. No importaba qué tan fuerte fuera, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida si eso significaba salvar a Dean de entre sus garras. La sola idea del cazador arrumbado en una esquina con la vida siendo succionada de él para propósitos enfermizos del monstruo como banco de sangre personal, hacía que su estómago se le revolviera. 

No, Dean Winchester no terminaría así.

No si él podía evitarlo.

Caminó por la derecha, una puerta llamó su atención, podía sentir el poder emanando tras ella, un hechizo poderoso. Entrecerró sus ojos intentando escuchar con la poca gracia que le quedaba, en busca de una sola cosa. Y la encontró; a la par de muchos otros. Un corazón humano.

El corazón de Dean latiendo.

Estaba vivo.

El alivio fluyó por sus extremidades y un suspiro escapó sus labios sin saber que lo estaba conteniendo. El corazón del cazador sin dudas latía, era lento y débil, pero latía. Era imposible confundir su sonido, inquieto como el aleteo de un ave, pero fuerte como los pasos de un arcángel. Música para sus oídos. Jamás olvidaría cómo se escuchaba; después de todo lo había reconstruido desde cero. 

Hizo un gesto al resto con la cabeza, indicándoles la puerta en la esquina. Ambos asintieron en su dirección y con rostros serios se acercaron silenciosamente. Sam tomó la delantera cuando sin mucha ceremonia, abrió la puerta de una patada después de que Castiel se deshiciera del hechizo que la mantenía escondida y cerrada, luego alzó la escopeta que colgaba de su espalda en espera de un monstruo que jamás apareció, en su lugar, lo hicieron los cuerpos de por lo menos siete personas. Corrió en dirección de la primer chica que vio, una muchacha con razgos orientales. Se encontraba atada de manos a una viga en el techo, colgando como lo haría un cerdo en el matadero. Había una jeringa adherida a su antebrazo y una bolsa casi llena de un líquido carmín atada a ella. Tocó su cuello para cerciorarse de que hubiera pulso y sonrió aliviado a sus acompañantes cuando lo encontró.

Jack entró también y con ayuda de Sam, comenzaron a desatar una a uno los cuerpos de las personas, todos lucían en un estado deplorable. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, sin embargo era evidente por su debilidad y signos de inanición, que debían ser atendidos con urgencia.

Castiel no perdió el tiempo, en lo que sus acompañantes se ocupaban bajando a los demás, estudió sus alrededores con un solo rostro en mente. Cabello rubio cenizo, largas pestañas, labios suaves y llenos, pecas espolvoreando mejillas como el rocío sobre las hojas. No tardó mucho en dar con el dueño, quien se encontraba arrumbado al fondo de la pequeña habitación. 

A diferencia de los demás no estaba atado. Solo… se hallaba recostado del lado sobre la paja vertida en el suelo. Si omitía la palidez de su piel que traía sus pecas más a la vida y la bolsa de sangre adherida a su brazo, parecía casi dormido.

-¡Dean!

El ángel corrió con prisa hasta él, se arrodilló a su lado y de un jalón extirpó la jeringa de su vena, arrojándola lejos.

-¡Dean!

Tomó al cazador sobre su regazo, sentándolo con cuidado sobre sus piernas, apoyando su rostro contra su pecho. Comenzó a darle golpecitos suaves con su mano con la esperanza de despertarlo, pero frunció el ceño preocupado cuando notó que después de unos intentos este no se movía. Su respiración apenas era notoria y su corazón se escuchaba débil. 

Tragó el nudo en la garganta que se le hizo e inhalando profundamente, cerró los ojos, enderezó la espalda lo más que pudo y colocó dos de sus dedos en su frente, conjurando toda su gracia en ese punto para traerlo de vuelta.

Movió la cabeza de lado para mantenerse despierto, luchando contra el cansancio y la debilidad muscular que comenzaron a apropiarse de su cuerpo, sentía como su fuerza vital lo abandonaba desde el lugar donde sus dedos estaban en contacto con la piel del cazador. Abrió los ojos pesados, notando que el aspecto del cazador había mejorado notoriamente, el color había regresado a sus mejillas y su corazón y respiración adquirieron ritmos normales. Todo parecía estar en orden, entonces, ¿por qué no despertaba?

Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y giró con daga en mano apuntando a la yugular de su enemigo. Sam elevó sus manos en el aire tragando duro al sentir la filosa punta en su cuello.

-¡Cas! ¡Cas, tranquilo, soy yo!

Reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos y cuidadosamente bajó el afilado objeto a su costado.

-Jack está ayudando a los otros, enseguida será el turno de Dean, todo estará bien.

Asintió exhausto, dejó caer los hombros y reacomodó al cazador en su pecho, negándose a dejarlo ir, asegurándose de que estuviera cómodo. 

Miró a su hijo unos pasos detrás de Sam, observó sus ojos encenderse como el fuego mientras uno a uno tocaba los brazos de las personas, sanando sus heridas, restaurando sus órganos vitales, rellenando su sangre y devolviendo el color a sus rostros. Todo esto mientras los mantenía aún dormidos. Era sin duda muy poderoso para poder ayudar a tanta gente al mismo tiempo, mientras que él… bueno, ni siquiera podía despertar al ojiverde en sus brazos.

Se sentía un inútil.

Desvió la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en un saco de granos rancio abandonado a su izquierda, en la esquina de la habitación. 

-El Djinn no está.

Sam asintió, su vista sobre su hermano, llena de preocupación. Se había acuclillado sin nada más que hacer frente a ellos.

Torció la boca en una mueca y tamborileó nerviosamente sus dedos sobre su muslo derecho.

-Debe estar cerca, Jack pudo sentirlo.

Asintió.

Jack tenía que apresurarse.

Después de varios segundos que para él fueron como tortuosas horas, el chiquillo mitad humano se acercó a ellos con prisa, dos dedos en alto.

Castiel exhaló un suspiro de alivio y aflojó un poco su agarre sobre el cazador, despegando su rostro de entre sus ropas donde lo había mantenido oculto y cobijado, cerca de su corazón. 

El niño colocó los dedos sobre la frente del ojiverde y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse. Sin embargo, pasaron algunos segundos y ninguno de los dos se había movido. El serafín comenzó a inquietarse.

-¿Jack?- llamó Sam, percibiendo que algo andaba mal.

El mencionado arrugó la frente, una luz dorada comenzó a irradiar de la yema de sus dedos, sin embargo, no pasó nada más.

El nephilim finalmente abrió los ojos, clavándolos sobre la figura dormida del ojiverde.

-No puedo despertarlo- declaró con voz queda, mirándolo desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

-Jack- Castiel colocó su mano izquierda sobre su antebrazo y apretó quizá con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido -¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes despertarlo?

-Es que…- el niño torció la cabeza como cada vez que algo lo molestaba, su mirada no se había movido de lugar, estudiaba al rubio con interés, tratando de entender porque no había funcionado -Es un sueño profundo… no puedo traerlo de vuelta.

Sam los miró a ambos, no dejaban de verse uno al otro, como si tuvieran alguna especie de conversación silenciosa.

-¿No puedes simplemente... sacarlo?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

Castiel respondió en su lugar -Podría ser peligroso para su psique- sus irises azules se clavaron sobre el hombre en sus brazos, sus manos temblaron -Dean debe desear salir.

Sam se mordió el cachete.

-¿Qué clase de… sueño es?- aunque había preguntado, creía ya saber la respuesta.

Jack suspiró, se había sentado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, con la espalda muy recta, como alguna clase de samurai.

-Un sueño muy felíz.

Se pasó una mano sobre el rostro, arrastrando hasta hacer doler su piel, después dejó caer su trasero sobre el frío suelo cubierto de paja. Típico. Déjenle a su hermano el trabajo de tener los sueños más felices del mundo, lo suficientemente vívidos como para que ni siquiera el hijo de Lucifer pudiera traerlo de regreso. Pero no podía culparlo, su realidad era todo menos color de rosa. Muchas veces era tan dolorosa que el mundo de los sueños era donde mayor alivio podían encontrar, en un mundo donde no había matanzas ni muertes, donde podían ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo. Lo sabía porque él mismo lo había experimentado cuando habían acabado con la vida de su primer novia, Jess… aún a veces soñaba con ella. Podía entenderlo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó sin tener una respuesta clara, no podían quedarse ahí por siempre, el Djinn estaba cerca y podía regresar, tenían que ser rápidos o todos en el lugar peligrarían.

El serafín entrecerró los ojos, después subió la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su hijo con seriedad.

-Jack, introduceme en la mente de Dean, iré a sacarlo.

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza.

Castiel observó a Sam en su lugar, el menor de los Winchester lucía visiblemente intranquilo.

-Tendrán que protegernos en caso de que el Djinn regrese, entre más tiempo pase Dean en este estado, más peligroso será para él.

Sam inhaló con fuerza, luego lanzó una última ojeada preocupada a su hermano y musitó un sonido aprobatorio. Clavó sus ojos en los del ángel, la preocupación nadaba en sus retinas oscurecidas.

-Tráelo de regreso.

Asintió, no tenían que decírselo dos veces. Lo traería de vuelta costara lo que le costara. No podía permitir que Dean se quedara en ese estado por siempre, sumergido en un sueño, por más placentero que le fuera si eso podía arruinar su mente.

Señaló a Jack que estaba listo y con ayuda de ambos se sentó con la espalda recargada en la madera tras ellos, colocando a su lado al cazador en la misma posición. Después, tomó una mano del rubio entre la suya a falta de algo más que los conectara y cerrando los ojos, trató de despejar su mente cuando sintió dos dedos sobre su sien.

Jack se posicionó frente a ellos y con cada mano tocó sus frentes, una luz dorada irradiaba de la yema de sus dedos y sus irises nuevamente se iluminaron, transportando la mente del serafín a la del cazador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrió los ojos una luz fuerte lo cegó. Tuvo que cerrarlos un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luminosidad. Primero creyó que se encontraba en medio del desierto, sin embargo la humedad del aire y el ruido de las olas chocar contra las rocas a su derecha lo llevaron a cuestionarse. ¿El mar?

Quebró su cabeza para poder contemplarlo, este se extendía vasto hasta el horizonte, el sol brillando a solo unos metros de esconderse y fusionarse con el interminable azul.

Unas risas llamaron su atención, arrancándolo de su ensueño. Giró su cabeza en su dirección y gracias a su vista no humana pudo divisar a lo lejos, con sorprendente claridad, a dos niñas rubias corretearse sobre la arena frente a él. Sus cabellos danzaban desorganizados con la brisa y era evidente por las gotas de agua que escurrían de ellos que acababan de salir de nadar.

Jack también estaba ahí, sentado al lado de tres grandes castillos de arena, mordiéndose la lengua en concentración mientras intentaba colocar un palillo con un pedacito de tela que simulaba una bandera encima de una de las frágiles torres de uno de ellos.

¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?

-¡Niñas, hora de comer!- se escuchó una voz femenina algo aguda, y desde donde estaba parado pudo divisar a Eileen, quien se hallaba sobre la terraza de una casa blanca, llamando. Lucía radiante, contenta y con una estómago prominente que indicaba la gestación de un pequeño ser humano dentro. Tras ella, Sam apareció sonriente, colocando una mano sobre su hombro con amor. Ambos se veían tan felices, no había rastro en sus ojos de las sombras que siembre los opacaban como un velo funesto, sombras de una vida triste y difícil.

Una de las chiquillas se detuvo cerca de él a recoger una concha y lo que vio le robó la respiración. Era una niña preciosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, tan parecidos a los de alguien que conocía tan bien. Tenía las pestañas largas y había miles de pecas desperdigadas por sus mejillas, cubriendo también su pequeña nariz, extremadamente notorias debido a su piel tostada.

Desenterró lo que Castiel reconoció como una nuculoida y se abalanzó sobre una figura que descansaba sobre un camastro a la sombra del sol.

-¡Tío Dee!, ¡Tío Dee, despierta! Mamá dijo que es hora de ir a comer. ¡Tío Dee!

El hombre se desperezó con lentitud, abriendo sus brazos al aire y bostezando ruidosamente. Segundos después rió audiblemente y el corazón de Castiel se detuvo en su pecho al escuchar el sonido.

-¡Ohhh! ¿Alguien dijo comida?- atrapó a la niña entre sus brazos y con una terrible imitación de voz malvada habló -¡Debe ser esta niña, mi platillo favorito!- luego, comenzó a soplar con fuerza sobre el estómago de la chiquilla, quien rió y movió sus brazos erráticamente.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Tío Deeee, nooooo!- gritó con voz aguda entre risas tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre desesperada -¡Primo Jack ayúdame!

-Oh Dean…-Castiel musitó sin poder evitarlo, observando la escena desenvolverse frente a sus ojos. De pronto no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para acercarse y llevarse al hombre, sintió que estaba invadiendo algo realmente privado, íntimo. Estuvo tentado a darse la vuelta y no volver, era como si se hubiera convertido en el villano que llegaba para acabar con la felicidad de otros y destrozar tan bella familia. No quería lastimarlo con la realidad. No cuando era un sueño tan hermoso.

Dean se levantó del camastro con la chiquilla bajo un brazo para correr tras la otra, quien gritó tratando de huir de él, escondiéndose tras el nephilim. Jack se levantó rápidamente y fingió que portaba con una espada en la mano, blandiéndola en dirección del cazador.

-¡No tema princesa, la protegeré del enfurecido dragón!

El rubio gruñó teatralmente mientras levantaba los pies en el aire y rugía en lo que se suponía era su incorrecto papel de un ser mitológico alado, dando grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

-¡Mary no!- gritó la niña escondida tras Jack mientras se sujetaba del elástico de sus pantalones de baño, observandolo acercarse.

Jack hizo como que levantaba el arma imaginaria y luego cortó con ella de un solo movimiento, Castiel casi podía verlo, con una armadura plateada brillante y el acero de su espada, las alas doradas a sus espaldas como un verdadero guerrero de los cielos.

Dean aulló de supuesto dolor y se arrodilló en el piso fingiendo una herida en su hombro, soltando a Mary, quien corrió en la dirección de su hermana y la abrazó entre risas. Castiel tragó duro sintiendo su corazón apretarse un poco con la escena, era tan fascinante y a la vez tan encantador. A pesar de estar aparentemente herido, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro del hombre traicionaba su actuación y de paso, le robó la respiración. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio sonreír así?

-¡Rápido, está malherido, a la fortaleza!- urgió el nephilim.

Las niñas gritaron divertidas y después de eso se echaron a correr con dirección a la casa, Jack les pisaba los talones fingiendo blandir su espada aún contra invisibles enemigos, todo hasta que se perdieron dentro del edificio.

Sus ojos regresaron a la figura sobre la playa, Dean seguía aún en la misma posición, la sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro. Se levantó con lentitud y Castiel pudo escuchar el característico tronar de sus rodillas, después bostezó de nuevo y alzó ambos brazos al aire, deshaciéndose de los remanentes de lo que parecía haber sido una buena siesta. Traía puestos unos pantaloncillos de baño y sus piernas ligeramente arqueadas lucían espectaculares, y quizá su torso desnudo habría sido una vista que le secara la boca de no ser por la sudadera abierta que lo cubría. Su cuerpo se encontraba con dirección al mar y los rayos del atardecer daban de lleno en su rostro, encendiendo sus ojos verdes de una manera casi mágica, dibujando sombras sobre su suave piel. “Perfecto.” Pensó sin poder contenerse.

Otra figura se acercó a él, había salido de la casa pero el ángel no lo había notado tan concentrado como estaba en la hermosa criatura parada frente al océano. No había podido ver bien su rostro, los rayos del sol a su derecha lo deslumbraron, sin embargo era claramente un hombre a juzgar por su fornido cuerpo y los pantaloncillos de baño que portaba. Arrugó el entrecejo confundido ignorando el extraño peso en su pecho cuando se acercó a Dean y sin más colocó una mano en su cintura. 

¿Quién… quién podría ser?

Para su sorpresa, el cazador no lo apartó y en su lugar recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, suspirando contento.

Tragó duro intentando empujar algo oscuro y caliente que nació desde la base de su estómago y trepó espeso y sofocante como una enredadera todo el camino hasta su agitado corazón, apretujándolo dolorosamente, amenazandolo con acabarlo. Lo cual era absurdo, sabiendo que él, siendo un ángel del señor, podía vivir sin este órgano.

El hombre dijo algo y Dean rió abiertamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con la inercia de la carcajada, como si fuera realmente hilarante.

No notó que estaba apretando los puños hasta que sintió una punzada dolorosa recorrerle las palmas. Y de pronto su ira se esfumó, se desinfló como un globo al que le sacan todo el aire. Cierto, lo del hombre había sido una sorpresa, sin embargo, él bien sabía que Dean sentía algo de atracción sexual por los de su mismo sexo, por más que lo negara y tratara de esconderlo. Después de todo él lo había rearmado desde cero, conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, cada pensamiento…. A pesar de ello no pensaba diferente de él, mucho menos ahora cuando había sido testigo de su propio mundo de ensueño, de su paraíso tan… humano. La casa, su hermano a su lado, sus sobrinas corriendo por todos lados, alguien a quien amar. Una vida tranquila, simple, a orillas del mar.

Algo con lo que Dean solo podía soñar.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sin saber la causa real desvió la mirada de la pareja sobre la playa. Y por muy absurdo que sonara se preguntó si no podía dejar al cazador ahí, en un hermoso mundo ilusorio donde podía ser verdaderamente feliz.

-¡Cas, no!

El nombre fue como si un hilo hubiera tirado de su corazón, obligándolo a responder al llamado, su cuerpo se movió involuntario como siempre lo hacía ante el dueño de la voz y antes de registrar lo que estaba haciendo sus pies se adelantaron justo antes de que pudiera frenarse unos pasos más cerca y ser descubierto.

Por fortuna, las figuras no parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia, al menos no como estaban, el cazador reía mientras corría por la arena como las chiquillas antes hubieran hecho, con el hombre persiguiéndolo.

Se rascó los ojos desesperado intentando deshacerse del extraño escozor tras ellos probablemente provocado por la fuerte luz del sol y trató de enfocarlos una vez más en el rostro borroso del humano que había atrapado a Dean entre sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente sobre la playa.

Ojos azules resplandecieron con los últimos rayos del día y sintió la boca seca cuando el hombre sonriente finalmente alzó la cara, revelando su identidad.

Una gaviota graznó a lo la distancia.

...Su propio rostro estaba pasos más adelante, portando una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes.

Era él

No podía creerlo.

El hombre que besaba a Dean, el hombre con quién reía tan alegremente, el hombre de sus sueños… ¿era... él?. No… debía ser una especie de error… un espejismo provocado por el calor; Jimmy, eso es, debía de ser Jimmy, después de todo era su cuerpo, sin embargo él había escuchado con claridad su nombre, lo había llamado, las tres letras habían abandonado sus carnosos labios “Cas”.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear y sin poder evitarlo cayó arrodillado sobre la playa, la arena adhiriéndose a la tela de sus pantalones de vestir negros. Ocultándose justo tras una pila de rocas desde donde había estado observando sin ser visto.

Recargó su espalda sobre la superficie fresca e irregular y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado. Se llevó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y tiró de sus cabellos levemente aún sin poder creerse la escena frente a sus ojos.

…¿Él?

Con quién Dean soñaba… ¿era él?.

-¡Dean, Cas, si no se apresuran Charlie se comerá todo el tocino!- se escuchó la voz de Sam gritar desde algún lugar en la casa.

Pudo escuchar a sus espaldas a la pareja abandonar la playa charlando, sin embargo no se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para observar. Se quedó sentado sobre la arena en la misma posición durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que el sol se ocultó tras el mar y la voz de Jack en su cabeza resonó.

_-¡Padre, el Djinn regresó, debes apresurarte!_

Eso pareció sacarlo de su ensoñación y agitando la cabeza de lado a lado se recordó su misión, el porqué estaba en ese lugar. _“Dean, nada de esto es real, tengo que sacarlo de aquí”_ , pensó.

Se levantó de su lugar tras la roca, necesitaba crear una situación para poder estar con el cazador a solas, para poder hablar con él y convencerlo de salir de esa fantasía, necesitaba de alguna manera alejarlo de todos para persuadirlo y así poder llevarlo de regreso a la tierra con su verdadero hermano y despertarlo del peligroso estado inconsciente en el que se encontraba. Todo esto no era más que un sueño, creado por el veneno que el Djinn había inyectado en sus venas y los delirios de su mente. Todo mientras agonizaba, debía de disuadirlo para que deseara salir. Tenía que sacarlo.

Tenía que…

No se dio cuenta de que una figura se acercó a él por su espalda, mucho menos que dicha figura descalza portaba pantaloncillos negros con pequeñas palmeras y una sudadera blanca. Silenciosa, se deslizó por la arena hasta estar a centímetros de él y alzando la mano, tocó con gentileza su hombro derecho para llamar su atención.

-¿Cas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que sea muchísimo mejor que el anterior y que esté lleno de cosas buenas. Los Reyes Magos vinieron y dejaron este capítulo como regalo para todos bajo el arbolito.
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, me dí un pequeño descanso. Tengo otra historia en el horno y aún no me decido si sacarla o no.
> 
> En fin, espero que estén disfrutando el fic, me gustó bastante este capítulo. 
> 
> ¡No dejen de cuidarse!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> PD: Aún me duele el corazón cuando pienso en el terrible final de SPN, ¿cuándo se irá esta tristeza? ToT


End file.
